Wishing on a shooting star
by Animalgurl33
Summary: Kagome sees Inu and Kikyo making out and feels betrayed. A certain prince finds her. What will happen when she takes someone to her era with her. Will love bloom, or will she stay with Inuyasha.Kougas family come to see him,whats the reaction to the news.
1. Their wish

* * *

The night was calm and quiet, and the dark sky was full of bright and beautiful stars. "This is calming, I love just looking at the stars." Kagome said to no one in particular. "Yes, this is quite romantic isn't is Sango." Miroku said trying to impress Sango. " I choose to ignore that comment Miroku, but it is calming and relaxing." Sango replied while trying to hide the blush Miroku had caused. "Psh, what's the big deal it's just a bunch of stars, besides we need sleep if we're going to look for shards tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said with his eyes closed. All of a sudden they heard Kagome squeal, everyone quickly looked around to see if there was a demon. "What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha angrily said to kagome. "Look! A shooting star, quick everyone make a wish!" Kagome replied excitedly. Everyone looked up and made a wish. "I wish I could get Sango to love me back." Miroku thought. "I wish miroku would act like a gentleman." Sango thought. " I wish I could figure out my feelings for Kouga and inuyasha." Kagome thought. "I wish Kikyo was alive." Inuyasha thought sadly. After looking at the stars for a dew more minutes, Kagome sighed and said "I'm going to bed, night everyone."

**Inuyasha pov **He was sleeping when he awoke to a beautiful, yet familiar smell. "Could it be..." Inuyasha thought. He quietly got up and ran into the forest, and started sniffing the air. "I just smelled it a minute ago, i know its hear." He said to himself. "Hello Inuyasha, long time no see." a calm voice said. Inuyasha turned quickly to find the one person who he truly loved, the one he was willing to die for, and the one tried to kill him all those years ago, and the one who he would trust with his life. "Kikyo, w..what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "Well my soul stealer's saw you and I decided to pay you a visit." Kikyo replied calmly. Then she added, "Don't you ever get tired of being with my reincarnate? Remember the love we shared, and how much we wanted to be together?" Kikyo asked. "I..I do miss you kikyo but.." Inuyasha was cut off by kikyo when she walked over to him and started to kiss him. He didn't object, and started kissing back, he missed her kisses, her feeling, her scent, and how they could talk for hours and never run out of things to talk about.

**Kagome's (thoughts) pov** "I knew I shouldn't have drank all that water." After walking into the woods and finishing her business, she remembered not seeing Inuyasha sleeping. "Hey, isn't that one of Kikyo's soul stealers?" Kogame thought out loud, after seeing one float past the trees. Kagome, not being able to resist, followed it. What she saw next horrified her, because standing there in a clearing, was inuyasha making out with Kikyo, and it was going a bit to far for Kagome to handle. "I can't believe he would do this to me!" With that last thought she turned and ran away from the awful scene she had just witnessed. She ran, and when she was out of breath she realized she was very far from camp. She slowed to a walk..But, being as graceful as she is, she tripped over a tree root and twisted her ankle. She yelped in pain, but managed to crawl to a tree to sit against. She replayed the images she saw in her mind over and over, and stopped when she realized she was sobbing. All of a sudden she sensed two jewel shards coming very fast, she started to panic when she realized it was probably just Kouga who had caught her scent. She sighed knowing she would end up having to explain why she was upset.

**Kouga POV **"Ginta, Hakkaku, I smell Kogame I'll be back shortly." Kouga said. They said alright, and made salutes to Kouga. He just rolled his eyes and started running toward the smell of Kagome. "I wonder if mutt-face is with her." Kouga thought. He soon smelled salt, and realized she was crying. "If he hurt her in any way, shape or form, I'll kick his ass to the moon and back, then rip off his head." Kouga thought angrily. "After all, nobody hurts **my **woman."

**Kagome POV**

"I must be really stupid to not see it sooner." Kagome said sadly.  
"I don't know who you're talking about, but my woman is the smartest person I know." Kagome jumped to see who said it, but relaxed when she saw Kouga with that famous smirk on his face. Kagome just gave him a small smile. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked looking into her eyes. Kagome couldn't help but love how he was always concerned with her feelings, unlike **SOMEONE**, and she also loved his deep blue eyes that always calmed her. She sighed before replying "Nothing." She knew he didn't believe her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that." Kouga said softly. She just looked down. Kouga gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Please tell me what's wrong, I just want to help you." Kouga pleaded using his puppy dog eyes. She sighed again before explaining everything she saw.

**Kouga pov **"I can't believe that mutt would do that to her, and what does he see in that dead clay bitch!" Kouga angrily thought. He saw that she had started crying again, so he scooted closer to her and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He was shocked to see she didn't pull away, but snuggled closer. He inwardly congratulated himself, since this was a new accomplishment, and he was one step closer to winning over Kagome.

**Kagome pov **I was shocked to see kouga hug me, not that i objected any but the gesture itself was very nice and kind. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were full of love and concern. I felt sleepy, warm, and safe in his arms. "Oh Kouga before I fall asleep, I think I twisted my ankle running through the woods." I said sleepily, and slurring some words. Kouga just chuckled and said he'd take a look at it in a bit.

**Kouga pov** After she told me about her ankle she just relaxed, and the next thing I know, she's asleep. Smiling, I picked her up and just admired her beauty in the moonlight. When I got to the cave I sat her down on some fur blankets, and tucked her in like she was just a small fragile child. I was happy that I finally had my angel back, my woman, my one true love. Then I remembered her ankle, and looked it over before wrapping it up to heal. It was just a twisted ankle, and would be fine in a few days. I looked at her one more time before going to sleep.

Sorry it's so short, it's my 1st story, and it was a lot longer when I wrote it. I already have chap. two started but I just need to finish it, then edit it and it will be posted. Thanks for reading and let me know how it was, and I'm open to suggestions!


	2. The agreement and who's Yukio?

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, and gave me ideas and constructive criticism. I might not use the ides e-mailed, or I might use it later in the story. BTW Suki mean loved one, and Yukio means one who gets what he wants. lol it'll make sense later. PLZ review!! I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. :'( (I so wish I owned Kouga!)**

Kagome awoke to the smell of cooked meat.

"About time you woke up." Kouga said jokingly. Kagome just smiled before asking in a scary yet sweet voice,

"Why am I in your bed?" Kouga got very nervous before he decided to play a little joke on her.

"I can't believe you don't remember last night, well you were pretty **drunk." **Kouga said with a smirk on his face. The look on Kagome's face was priceless.

"**WHAT!" **Kagome shouted. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and he started laughing. She just glared, stood up, and started walking towards the door. Kouga gently grabbed her arm then said

"I'm sorry, that was mean. I wouldn't do that to you while you were drunk." Kagome smiled, and then Kouga added

"I would wait until you're sober, so you would actually remember such a wonderful thing." Kagome's face was an unnatural shade of red.

"C'mon you know you'd love to see him without his armor." her mind said. Suddenly Kagome got a mental image of Kouga without his armor. (Lucky!) Then Kouga pulled Kagome into a hug before she got a chance to scold herself.

"Oh, he's so warm and comfy and…wait! Stop right there, stupid brain". Kagome mentally slapped herself for such Miroku-ish thoughts.

"Well if I do love him, **if**, Inuyasha has Kikyo…" The image of him and Kikyo played itself in her mind. She sighed sadly. This didn't go unnoticed by Kouga.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I just don't understand why he would choose a dead woman over me. Am I really that awful?" Kagome asked sadly. He pulled her into another hug, except he made sure her head was resting on his chest.

"That mutt doesn't know what he's missing, and you're the most wonderful, gorgeous, and intelligent woman I've ever met. And did I forget to mention that you're kind, caring, and great with the pups. Also, you're here with **me**, and not that mutt." Kouga said in a soft voice. He let her go she smiled at him then returned the hug. He mentally gave himself a tally. "Me: however many times Kagome came with me, Inuyasha: negative that." Kouga thought.

"So where are the other women? The pups might be getting up soon." Kagome asked.

"The pups won't be up for at least an hour. Follow me, I'll introduce you to the other women." Kouga replied. After walking forever, they made it to the unmated woman's den. Kouga stepped forward.

"Everyone this is Kagome, please make her feel welcomed, she'll be helping out with the pups today." Kouga told the other women. After that being said, he left to go train with the older pups. As soon as he was out of earshot, Kagome was pulled into the cave, and swarmed with questions.

"How long have you known him? Is he a good kisser? Is he good in bed? When are the pups due?" Those seemed to be the favorite questions asked. She turned at least 7 different shades of red at the last 3 questions.

"A little over a year, I've never kissed him, we've never done **that**, and I'm not pregnant." Kagome replied. They were staring at her like she had grown another head. She began to get self conscious.

"You've **NEVER**kissed Kouga!" A woman named Suki asked. Kagome shook her head.

"If I ever got the opportunity to kiss him I would in a heartbeat!" Then she added

"I know you've been looking for jewel shards, Kouga told us that, but I highly doubt you never took a few days off."

"Well what if I don't like him like that." Kagome stated. Everyone stared at her like she was insane, and had two heads.

"You **don't**like Kouga!" Suki asked in disbelief.

"No I was just saying. I do like him." Kagome immediately regretted saying that. Suki squealed and said I knew it. By this time the other women were sitting on the floor laughing.

"I'm going to tell him!" Suki said to Kagome.

"NO! What if I told him myself?" Kagome wished that she could jut stop talking.

"So you **DO** love him." Suki accused.

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!" Suki was smirking, knowing she had Kagome there. Kagome sighed frustrated.

"I'll give you three days to tell him, if you don't by midnight on the third day, I'll tell him myself." Suki said. Kagome thought about this for a few minutes. She sighed before saying alright.

"Now if you two are done we need to go watch the pups, I bet they're already done eating." said a woman named Sakura. The others that were helping agreed, so Kagome along with the other women went to the main den to get the pups.

Once they got to the clearing the pups started playing. Kagome had to hold a little girl named Ari, because she was too little to play with the others. Kagome and Suki watched the girls, Sakura and Tanya watched the boys. The girls were playing a game similar to duck, duck, goose, except you could run anywhere, and it was called deer, deer, wolf. Suki and Kagome just talked, and gossiped like they had known each other forever. After about half an hour of talking, and keeping a close eye on the pups, one came up and asked Kagome is she wanted to play the game with them. She agreed, and handed Ari to Suki, then walked over to the circle. She sat down with her back to Suki, and listened to the rules.

Kouga had just finished training, so he decided to go check on Kagome.

"Hey Suki, where did Kagome go?" Kouga asked. She pointed toward the game that was going on. Kagome had just been tagged, so she got and ran around trying to catch the little demon.

"Hey that's not fair you're a demon and a heck of a lot faster than I am." Kagome said playfully. The girls just laughed, and it was Kagome's turn. Suki whispered something into Ari's ear, and the little girl just giggled.

"KOUGA!" Ari yelled. All the kids looked toward Ari; saw Kouga, jumped up, and Kouga had to give a lot of hugs. Kouga told them that they could go see their fathers, or big brothers. Suki saw what he was doing so she took the remaining girls, and said she was going to give them a bath. Kouga mouthed thanks, Suki just smiled back and soon the clearing was empty.

"Hey Kagome how was your day?" Kouga asked.

"Pretty good, tiring but fun." Kagome answered. Kouga just smiled.

"Kagome, do you like it here? I hate to bring this up, but do you think you'll go back to that mutt?" Kouga asked quietly. Kagome looked at the ground. She sighed, and thought for a minute, she had to choose her words carfully because she didn't want to hurt his feelings, or make him think she was staying here for the rest of her life.

"I do like it here, but I do miss my friends." Kagome answered. Kouga smiled, and said

"We can go visit them if you want."

"Alright, but not right now, how about in the morning?" Kagome asked. Kouga said alright. She knew she had to tell him soon, but she didn't know how, or when.

"Why not tell him now, you're alone, and you would be able to tell him before **he** tries to come and find you." her mind said. She took a deep breath and said

"Kouga can I tell you something?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." Kouga said with a warm smile. Wow he's smiling a lot today Kagome thought. She suddenly felt very brave and decided to say it now before she lost her nerve.

"Kouga I think I… I… l-"She was cut off by Hakkaku running into the clearing.

"Kouga… someone…is…here to see you." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Who is it?" Kouga asked curiously, and slightly annoyed.

"Well…erm…it's…" Hakkaku knew Kouga didn't exactly get along with the visitor. Kouga began to get more annoyed.

"Who is it? Spit it out!" Kouga said. Hakkaku took a deep breath before saying

"It's Yukio."

"Oh what perfect timing!" Kouga said sarcasm dripping off of his words.

"Who's Yukio?" Kagome asked. Kouga sighed.

"He's m-" Kouga was cute off by howling.

**Dun Dun Dun! Srry I had to do it. I myself hate cliffies, but it's MY story, and I already know who it is and what happens! Muahahaha! Guess you'll just have to wait and see who it is and why Kouga doesn't like him.**


	3. Arguments and Confessions

Before

_**Before**_

"_Who's Yukio?" Kagome asked. Kouga sighed before replying._

"_He's m-"He was cut off by howling and cheering. (Srry, I edited a bit.)_

_**Now**_

After the howling and cheering ended, Kouga said

"My father is here." Kagome was shocked to say the least.

"We'd better go meet him, he's impatient." Kouga added. Suki suddenly came stumbling through the bush.

"Kagome I have a brilliant idea, follow me you'll meet them later." she said excitedly. A very confused Kagome said okay and followed her.

"_Well that makes it a bit easier to see them right now, I guess they can meet her in a little bit, just as long as they don't smell her, which is going to be the biggest problem."_

"There you are pup! You've got quite a tribe here it's a little small though, but I'm sure the size will get bigger with progress." His father said with a smile. Ginta and Hakkaku appeared behind Kouga to meet his parents.

"Oh my little baby boy! You've gotten so big, the last time I saw you, you were at my waist, now you're towering over me! Kouga's mother Jin said while hugging him. Kouga returned the hug, and heard snickering behind him. He gave a warning growl, and said

"Mom if it's not too much to ask could you please not talk like that with my tribe right behind me?" he had a bright red face. She just laughed, and his father just smirked. Now we all know were he gets **that** from lol.

Yukio looked like an older version of Kouga except his face looked like it had a permanent stern look on it. The fur her wore was a silver white color, and the armor was black, and his eyes were a gray color, and he had black hair. Jin had a soft and caring look, and she wore a light blue kimono with white butterflies on it. She had black hair and icy blue eyes that showed love and care.

"You've gotten bigger and stronger! What happened to my little boy?" Jin said as Kouga's face got even redder. Again he heard snickering, so he subtly 'stretched' and hit Ginta and Hakkaku on the head. His father smirked and said

"He takes after his father in strength and leadership skills."

"Oh don't be so modest Yukio." Jin said sarcastically, but he knew she was teasing. Suddenly Kouga got tackled, and knocked to the ground. He growled and recognized the laugh.

"Jiro! Get off of me before I kick you're a-" Kouga was cut off by his fathers warning growl. Kouga sighed and said

"I mean it's so nice to see you oh my wonderful dear little brother, oh how I missed you so much." Kouga said with a hint of sarcasm. Jiro got off of Kouga and gave him a hug, and he returned the hug since they always played like this as pups. Jiro looked more like their mother, but had grayish eyes like their father. He was also the youngest child which he hated.

"Hey what about me?" said none other than Kouga's sister Aiko. He gave her a hug.

"How's my not so little sister doing?" Kouga asked. She laughed and said she was doing alright.

"So who's the unlucky woman that agreed to be your mate?" Jiro asked. Kouga just rolled his eyes.

"Well…she's…kind of busy right no-"Kouga was cut of by his mother.

"Oh sweetie it's okay if you don't have one yet, you're still my little boy." Kouga's face went 5 different shades of red. Aiko laughed when she saw his red face.

"What's wrong son? You look embarrassed." His father asked while trying to hide his smile.

"What I was going to say is that she's with the other women, but we haven't mated yet." Kouga said annoyed.

"Oh." was all that they could think of. They asked to meet her, and Kouga told them to make themselves comfortable, and he'd go find her.

Meanwhile Kagome was helping weave baskets with the other women when she spotted Kouga walking towards her.

"You ready to meet them?" Kagome nodded. He held out his hand and helped her up. She took his hand and held it; Kouga wasn't sure if it was to please his parents, because she was nervous, or if she just wanted to. He squeezed her hand and she gave him a smile that made him forget everything but just them being here together. Kouga took a deep breath knowing that this wouldn't end well. Yukio smiled, but it disappeared as soon as he caught her scent. His eyes went wide, and Kouga noticed this, and gave his family a small smile.

"This is Kagome." Was all he could think to say.

"Kouga may I speak to you in private please?" Yukio was livid and his voice was strained as he tried to keep his voice calm. The others noticed this as well. Kouga nodded and lead his father to his room to speak.

As soon as the door closed Yukio started yelling.

"What the hell are you thinking? She's a human, and you're the leader of a demon tribe! You're my first born son, how could you do this!" Yukio's face was slightly red from anger.

"I knew you wouldn't accept this, which is why I didn't tell you sooner, but I love her and I don't care what you say nothing will change how I feel!" Kouga replied back, trying to keep calm but his hands which were in tight fists were shaking. Yukio growled and ran his hand through his hair. The argument continued.

"So Kagome how long have you known my son?" Jin asked.

"About two years." Kagome replied. Jin smiled and nodded showing that she heard her.

"You're a human aren't you?" Jiro asked. Jin shot him a look that said don't- you-dare-say-anything-bad-about-Kouga's-choice.

"It's alright, yes I'm human."

"You're not even afraid of demons, why is that?" Aiko asked curiously.

"Well I can sense their aura, and yours isn't evil at all." Kagome replied.

"You must a powerful miko to be able to do that, Kouga also said you can sense jewel shards, is that true?" Jin asked. Kagome nodded causing their eyes to go wide.

"Well I think he made a good choice, you're a very nice young women, who has managed to tame my son, and make him happy." Everyone smiled, especially Kagome.

"_She accepts me, that's great! Wait… no it's not because what if I don't love him!" _Kagome thought. _"Of course you do, why else would you be so close to telling him before his parents came!" _her mind shot back. She was so confused. Aiko noticed she was thinking very hard over something, so she asked Kagome if she wanted to go for a walk to get to know her a bit better.

After they got away from the cave, Aiko asked the question that Kagome had been asking herself for a long time.

"Do you love my brother? I mean truly; would you ever leave him, because I can tell he cares deeply for you by the way he looks at you." Aiko asked. Kagome sighed and thought for a minute.

"He always tells me he loves me…but I'm just really confused about the way I feel." Kagome replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because I did love someone else, but he really hurt me, and I don't know how I feel right now. I know I love him I just don't know if I love him more than a friend. I think I do but…" Kagome stopped and asked if she understood what she meant. Aiko nodded.

"Who was the other guy?" she asked quietly.

"His name is Inuyasha, and I was helping him find jewel shards. One night o left camp to go to the bathroom; I noticed he wasn't there so I looked for him. I found him with a woman named Kikyo, I'm her reincarnate, and I found them making out." she said sadly. Aiko gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well Kouga will treat you much better. It's understandable to be confused after that kind of thing happening. But whatever you feel toward him, he'll understand." Aiko replied. Kagome smiled, she had a feeling that they were going to get along great.

"Actually, my friend Suki made me promise her something." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Aiko asked curiously. Kagome told her about how she only had three days to tell Kouga that she loves him. Aiko squealed and smiled.

"You should tell him tonight, I'm sure it would make my dad crazy." they both laughed.

Meanwhile Jin is trying to calm down Yukio.

"Honey please calm down, he's finally found a woman, and she's very sweet." Jin said in a calming voice. He continued pacing, and said

"I can't believe he chose a human!"

"I know, I was a bit shocked as well, but if you got to know her you'd like her a bit more." She told him about her powers and how strong she was.

He sighed, before agreeing that he would talk to her first.

Kouga was in his room, thinking and trying to calm down. What his dad said made him absolutely livid. He sighed, got up, and walked out to go find Kagome. He was going to ask her to take a walk with him, which was when he would tell her exactly how he felt. He would ask his angel to stay here with him as his mate. He smiled knowing he'd get to be alone with her for a while.


	4. Confessions pt2 The good news

_Thank you for waiting my faithful readers! I'm very annoyed because I typed it, but it didn't save, so I had to re-type it! Please review. Sorry it's short!_

Kouga walked out of the cave, to find Kagome's scent. Once he found it he ran off toward her.

"Speak of the devil..." Aiko said after smelling the air. Kagome gave her a confused look. Aiko just smiled and shook her head.

"Hey Kagome what are you guys doing?" Kouga asked popping up out of nowhere. Kagome smiled and said that they were just talking.

"Aiko would mind if I stole Kagome for a while?" Kouga asked his beloved sister. She shook her head, and ran off toward the cave leaving Kagome and Kouga alone. He scooped up Kagome and ran off to a special place.

They soon came across a cliff surrounded by wild flowers. Kouga set her onto her feet. Kagome gasped in surprise.

"It's beautiful! Look at the sunset." Kagome said while walking toward the edge to sit. Kouga silently walked over and sat down beside her to watch the sunset and figure out how he was going to tell her. Kagome noticed the quietness and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing. But there is something I do need to tell you." He took a deep breath before continuing. He looked into her eyes and said

"Kagome I know you've heard this before, but I love you and I would be honored if you would agree to be my mate and stay with me. I'll treat you like you need to be treated, and I promise to always protect you." Kagome was speechless. She had heard that before, but for some reason, him saying this now made her heart flutter, her mouth go dry, and her heart beat like a drum. She thought about all the times he was there for her and had comforted her. She also remembered how Inuyasha treated her, and how he chose a dead girl over her. With that last thought she made her decision.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Oh I understand if you don-" He stopped suddenly realizing what she had said.

"You mean it? Y...you actually want to sty here with me?" Kouga asked surprised. Kagome nodded and smiled. He picked her up, and kissed passionately. She eagerly returned the kiss, and gave him a huge hug.

After they had calmed down, she sat in Kouga's lap watching the sunset.

"You've made me the happiest being alive." Kouga said. Kagome giggled before turning her head and giving him another kiss.

"I love you." Kagome said before snuggling back into his warm arms.

"I love you too." He replied. She was soon asleep which made Kouga smile.

"_I'll take her back now so the tribe doesn't get suspicious. I'll tell them the good news tomorrow morning." _with that thought he picked up his angel, that was now his forever, and walked toward the cave. What was the point of rushing, this was the happiest day of his life.


	5. Shocking apology

AN. Thanks Safaia Bara for letting me use the whole Kagome's family is rich cause of her father idea. And thank you everyone for waiting patiently. I've been very busy helping my family. And sadly I do not own Inuyasha or anything else except the plot and the characters I made up.

Kagome yawned, and sat up to stretch. She looked around realizing she was in the cave.

"_Hmm... I wonder where Kouga is?_ Kagome thought while changing into a kimono the women gave her. It was yellow and had a red sash. (Picture on my profile.) She decided to leave her hair down after brushing it. She sighed knowing that it would be extremely awkward after that fight Kouga had with his father. A soft knock came from the door.

"Kagome? Are you awake, if you are you need to come out because breakfast is done, and the pups want to play with you today." Suki told her. Kagome smiled, the pips really did like her.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Kagome replied while walking out the door. Suki smiled, and they talked while they walked toward the main den. As soon as Kouga spotted her he got a big smile on his face and walked towards her. Suki just smiled and nudged Kagome, who started blushing.

"Hey Kagome did you sleep well?" Kouga asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, and can I talk to you for a minute.?" Kagome asked. Kouga nodded and followed her out of the cave. They discussed when they were going to tell the tribe, and they settled for after breakfast and before the men o hunting or training.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." everyone stopped, because they didn't expect anything interesting to happen. Kouga's mother and siblings smiled, while Kouga's father was hunting in the woods.

"Kagome has agreed to stay here as my mate." As soon as Kouga finished talking cheers erupted from the tribe. Which included his mother and siblings. Kagome was blushing very hard but couldn't stop smiling. Aiko came over and gave Kagome a hug.

"I always wanted a sister but I got Jiro instead! Aiko said excitedly. Kagome laughed, Jiro pouted, and Kouga laughed at Jiro.

"So Kouga how are you gonna tell dad?" Jiro asked. Kouga shrugged.

Things had finally calmed down, and after a lot of congratulations Kouga managed to get away to find his dad. Words couldn't describe how nervous he was. He caught the scent of his dad in the cave that they were staying in.

"Hey pup, I've got something to tell you." Yukio said. Kouga couldn't help but notice that his father looked a bit nervous himself. Yukio took a deep breath before saying

"Son I'm sorry about the argument. I talked to some of the tribe members and they told how you cared for her and kept chasing her. I can see that she makes you happy and who am I to question that. You have my blessing." Kouga was at a loss for words, his father usually didn't apologize, it was always Kouga doing the apologizing. Kouga snapped out of it and smiled.

"Thank you father." Yukio smiled

"I hate to tell you this but we're leaving tomorrow morning as soon as the sun rises."

"That's alright, I'm just glad you accepted. Besides I'm sure Kagome will want to go home to tell her family the news." Kouga said. Yukio chuckled. (Ever notice that women giggle but men chuckle. Lol random.)

"Well son I'll let you leave so you can get back to you're mate." Yukio said whilesmirking. Kouga blushed slightly, then left.

"Kagome I want you to know that I give you my blessing, and welcome you into the family." Jin said while smiling. Kagome smiled back, and was a bit shocked when she gave her a hug. Kagome returned the hug and thanked her, then excused herself to look for Suki.

"Hey Suki I'm going to the hot spring wanna come?" Kagome asked Suki once she finally found her. Suki agreed. Once they reached the springs they started undressing and slid into the warm, relaxing water.

"Well it's a good thing he announced it today." Kagome gave her a confused look.

"Today is the third day." Suki added. Kagome laughed and splashed her. Then they just sat there relaxing in a comfortable silence.

"Ginta, where's Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"She's in the hot spring with Suki. Why, are you looking or her?" he replied.

"Yeah, next time you see her tell her I'm looking for her." So Kouga talked with his family until he could find Kagome.

Kagome and Suki sighed at the same time then burst out laughing.

"This is so relaxing." Kagome said dreamily.

"Hey Kagome how do you think you're family will take the news?" Suki asked. Kagome's eyes went wide with horror.

"I...I'm not sure." What would her mother think, and her friends, and especially her father! She went pale at the thought of what her father would say. Suki noticed this and didn't say anything else about the matter. After about 15 minutes they decided to get out.

"Kagome Kouga is looking for you." Ginta said as soon as Kagome walked into the main den. It was pretty empty since the men had gone to hunt.

"Alright, thanks Ginta." Kagome said. She knew he was out hunting so she decided to help repair clothing with the other women. The entire time she thought about how she would tell her family. Howls interrupted her thoughts, she knew Kouga was home now. She would tell him that she wanted to go home, but she would bring him to meet her family, as well as to tell them the big news. Kagome went outside along with the other women. Kouga spotted her and smiled, then he put down the huge deer he was carrying. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She smiled at him when he looked at her, and he returned the smile. She was still very shocked to see that Inuyasha hadn't come to get her yet. She was actually glad because she knew if Inuyasha came then she would question her decision, even though she knew it was a good one. Kouga noticed Kagome was deep in thought. So he quickly put the deer in the den, then came back to Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked concerned. Kagome smiled at how he was worried about her.

"Kouga I would like to go home for a few days to tell my family." Kagome replied.

"Alright, we can leave tomorrow morning since my family is leaving tomorrow morning as well. Kagome smiled and was relieved at his understanding. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. There were whistles behind Kouga, who turned quickly to see Hakkaku and Ginta snickering. Kouga gave a cocky smile and lightly punched their shoulders. What was light to him must have been hard to them because they rubbed their shoulders. Kouga laughed and gave Kagome another quick kiss and ran to the den. She smiled and walked towards the den as well. She would help with the cooking, since she was a pretty good cook. She sighed knowing what she would have to do tomarrow.

I hope that chapter is better than the other. I tried my best to make it longer.


	6. Telling the family

HI!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and waited patiently. Special thanks to Safaia Bara for letting me use her idea, and for helping me out with ideas.

Kagome rolled over, but her eyes snapped open when she felt an arm around her waist. She turned quickly but relaxed when she saw it was only Kouga. He smiled and Kagome looked at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning love." Kouga said before kissing her nose. Kagome giggled.

"Morning." Then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

"Well lets get something to eat then we should probably head out so we can be there before sundown." Kagome said after yawning. The sun wasn't even up yet, but the sky was getting a bit lighter. Kouga agreed.

After eating and packing Kagome got on Kouga's back and they left. The rocking motion from his running soon put Kagome to sleep. Kouga smirked and kept running. A few hours later he decided to take a break so Kagome could stretch her legs and get a drink. He took her off of his back and gently laid her on the grass.

"Kagome, wake up." He said while gently shaking her. She stirred before opening her eyes and smiling. She yawned and smiled. Kagome got into her bag and opened a canteen and took a drink.

"Want some water Kouga?"

"Sure, thanks." After a few minutes of stretching and talking Kagome got on his back again and started running. After what seemed like days, they finally reached the well.

"We made good time, the sun is just starting to set." Kouga said while Kagome jumped off his back.

"Yeah, except now my legs are stiff." She replied as she stretched. Kouga laughed.

"So are you ready to meet my family?" Kouga looked slightly nervous but nodded.

Kagome walked to the edge of the well and motioned for Kouga to stand beside her. She took his hand, to Kouga's surprise, and told him to hold on and to follow her.

"I have to warn you, when we get there the smells might be a little overwhelming."

"Psh, I can handle it." He said with a cocky smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ready, 1..2...3!" Then they both jumped in. They were surrounded by a blue light as they fell.

They landed at the bottom of the well with a thud.

"We just have to climb out, then you get to meet them." Kagome said nervously. Kouga scooped her up and jumped out of the well.

"Kouga I want you to stay right here while I go see who's here okay?" Kouga nodded and sat in front of the well while Kagome walked out and closed the doors.

To say Kagome was nervous was an understatement. Her heart was pounding, her hands were sweaty, and she couldn't help picture the worse case scenario. She walked into the house.

"Mom? Souta? I'm home." Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" Her mother said as she gave a big hug. (I don't know her moms name so she just gonna be Kagome's mom alright?) As soon as she let go Souta hugged her waist and she returned the hug.

"Guess who's here." Kagome's mom said.

"Who? Oh and I have some ne-" Kagome was cut off by Souta.

"Hogosha!" By now Souta was bouncing up and down. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What's wrong Kagome? Didn't you miss me?" Asked the one, the only, Hogosha.

Kagome smiled and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you little sis." Hogosha said. Kagome laughed when he said she wasn't so little anymore.

"Well I've got someone here I'd like you all to meet. Wait here." She ran to the shrine to get Kouga. Little did Kagome know, her older brother followed her outside.

"Kouga you can come out now." As soon as the words left her mouth Kouga ran out and scooped Kagome into a hug.

"Hey let go of my sister!" A certain voice rang out. Kouga set Kagome down, and as soon as he did he was tackled by pissed of older brother that played football since he was 10. Before anything else could happen Kagome yelled

"Stop! Kouga is my fiancee and Hogosha is my older brother!" By this time Kagome's mom and Souta had walked outside. Everyone just starred at her.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that my baby sister is getting married! To this guy? How do you know he's not some weirdo freak who will try to hurt you!" Hogosha yelled after he got off Kouga. Kouga growled at him saying he would ever hurt his precious Kagome. Kagome sighed.

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" Everyone nodded.

"Let's go inside and calmly talk about this." Kagome's mom said. Everyone walked inside and sat on the couch. It was going to be a long evening.

I hope you liked it! BTW Hogosha means protector. LOL I thought it would be funny since he's overprotective of Kagome. Sorry it's kinda short but I've been busy. I had to register for school, which will be starting soon so I may not be able to update as much as I like. But I will continue my story!


	7. Explenations

Im so sorry I haven't updated in forever! School is a NIGHTMARE! But enough of my problems on with the story my faithful readers!

Kagome was sitting on the couch. In front of her was Hogosha who took turns glaring at Kouga then trying to look stern at Kagome. Kouga sat on her left, and her mom sat on her right with an arm around her trying to comfort her. Souta was standing next to Hogosha trying to look just as intimidating but failed miserably, and only ended up looking really funny.

"Well?" Hogosha asked. Kagome gulped before replying

"W...well he's been asking me out for 2 years, and has been really kind, and always comforts and cares for me. I finally decided to give him a try, and I've found that I really enjoy being with him, and when he asked me all I could say was yes." Kagome finished.

Kagomes mom squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Well how do you know it will last? Or if he finds someone else, or you end up not feeling the same a few years later? What will you do then?" Hogosha asked.

"I love him, and nothing you can say will change my mind. I know for a fact that he would give his life for me if it meant that it would protect me." Kagome replied.

It was silent for few minutes before a loud 'ding' was heard. Kagomes mom jumped up.

"Oh dinner is ready!" Everyone got up and walked toward the kitchen with Kagome holding his hand.

Dinner was of coarse quiet and the air was so thick you could cut it with Inuyashas sword. As soon as everyone was done it was back to interrogation. Except this time it was Kougas turn, and Hogosha got to ask the questions.

"Have you ever been with anyone else?" Hogosha asked

"No."

"Hmm... Do you really love her?"

"Of course I do or I wouldn't have asked her to be with me." Kouga said causing Hogosha to glare at him.

"How do I know you'll treat her right?"

"I'll bring her back regularly to see her family." Kagome was touched that he said that, and she smiled at him.

"If someone kidnaped her what would you do?"

"I would hunt down that man, rescue her and get her somewhere safe, then kill that man for taking her." Kouga said.

"Kouga!" Kagome said

"Well I would!" Kouga replied. Hogosha smirked a little.

"Would you ever let her get hurt?"

"Of course not! Unless it was beyond my control." Hogosha paced in front of him for a minute before saying

"One last question."

"Shoot." Kouga said. Hogosha smiled causing Kouga to get suspicious.

"Do like to wrestle and will I become an uncle?" Hogosha asked. Kouga smirked

"That's two questions. But yes and only if it's what she wants." Kagomes mom smiled.

"Souta it's time for you to go to bed."

"Aww mom can't I stay up for a little while longer?" Souta begged. Kagomes mom smiled before saying no. So she took Souta upstairs to tuck him into bed. Hogosha stuck out his hand, Kouga took it and they shook hands while smiling. Kagome almost cried tears of joy that they accepted them being together. You could hear Souta protesting about going to bed.

"I'm going to go upstairs and help mom put him to bed." Kagome nodded. As soon as he was gone Kouga grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Kagome didn't protest. But kissed back. When they broke apart because of a stupid thing called air, she said

"I love you." after she said that Kouga felt like he was floating on air.

"I love you too." With that being said Kouga pulled her into a hug. Kagome yawned.

"I'm tired we should go to sleep. I'm going to show you around town tomorrow."

Kouga agreed and followed Kagome up to her room. The couple laid down and soon fell asleep in each others room.

Kouga woke to the smell of cooking food, he wasn't exactly sure what kind but he did know that it smelled good. Kouga yawned and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning love." Kouga said giving her a quick kiss. Kagome smiled and told him to sit down.

"Once you're done we can go and see the town." Kagome said while setting two plates onto the table. Kouga wolfed down the food, no pun intended. Kagome went upstairs after she ate to get some clothes for Kouga.

"These are my brothers, they may be a bit big for you. But first take a shower, I already took one." Kagome said. Kouga nodded.

After she changed she told Kouga to come in and show her how he looked.

"What do you think?" Kouga asked. Kagome turned around and her jaw dropped.

The light blue button up shirt he wore fit him perfectly and made his gorgeous eyes pop out. The jeans he wore were a bit baggy so he could easily hide his tail. Kouga smirked

"Do you like what you see?" Kouga asked sounding cocky. Kagome decided to play a little joke on him.

"Eh I've seen better." She said casually. Kouga looked surprised, but Kagome was holding back a snicker. She finally deflated his ego a bit. She laughed and walked over to him.

"I was joking. I do like what I see, I like it a lot." then she gave him a kiss. Kagome took his hand and led him down stairs.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, as long as I'm spending time with you I don't care." Kouga said before kissing her hand. Kagome blushed and opened the door.


	8. Friends and nightmares

I do not own Inuyasha. And Kougas ears are hidden by his hair, because his ponytail is low enough.

Kouga was amazed at all the different sights and sounds as they walked down the street. Kouga suddenly tensed and Kagome was about to ask why when she heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Kagome long time no see." Kagome turned to see who it was and got extremely peeved to see Hojo running up to her. Kouga sensing her distress asked

"Want me to get rid of him?" Kagome gasped

"No! You can't just get rid of him!"

"Why? I promise not to make it messy." Kouga replied. Kagome rolled her eyes as Hojo came up to her.

"I see you've gotten over the athletes foot. Here I got you something." Hojo handed Kagome a bottle of anti-itch cream.

"Thanks Hojo." Speaking of Hojo, he just smiled and starred at Kagome, completely ignoring the fact that Kouga had his arm around her waist.

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies with me sometime?" Hojo asked. Kouga didn't know what a movie was, but he wasn't about to let his precious Kagome go anywhere with this creep.

"Actually Kagome was showing me around town." Kouga emphasized his point by hugging her closer to him. Hojo didn't seem to notice.

"Oh alright then, maybe some other time." Kouga suppressed a growl. Hojo walked past them, and Kouga and Kagome continued their walk.

They entered the food court, and Kagome had to have an iron tight grip on Kouga so he wouldn't run off to all the different smells.

"Kouga I need you to stay right here while I get the food. If I see that you moved, you can forget about the surprise I had planned for you." Kougas eyes went wide at the threat, but he nodded.

"What was the surprise?" He asked. Kagome just smiled mischievously and walked away. Kouga pouted and sat there looking around. A few minutes later Kagome came back with a couple of white bag in her hands.

"I don't know what you like so I got you a couple of normal hamburgers." Then she sat the bags down and passed out the food. They were done in a matter of minutes. Well at least Kouga was, considering he ate it so fast. Just as they were about to get up, Kagome heard more familiar voices.

"Kagome! It's been a while, we're so glad to see your okay!" Kagome turned to see Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi standing in front of her. Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"Who's your friend Kagome?" Yuka asked suspiciously. Kagome just stuttered.

"Mind if we talk in private?" Eri asked.

"Alright, Kouga stay here I'll be right back." Then she gave him a if-you-move-I'll-kill-you look. Kouga nodded. Kagomes friends dragged her across the restaurant. Then questions were fired at her at top speed.

"Who is he?"

"How do you know him?"

"Are you cheating on Inuyasha?" The last question made a lump form in her throat. She had been so happy she hadn't even thought of him. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Inuyasha and I broke up, Kouga is my fiancee, I've known him for years." The three girls just stood there shocked. After a few minutes pause they squealed.

"Your getting married?"

"What did your mom say?"

"Who's the maid of honor?" Kagome laughed and filled them in on the details. She did need to think of who the maid of honor would be.

"That was interesting." Kouga said while they walked hand in hand back home. The sun was getting close to setting. Kagome was so happy, and got a brilliant idea. She grabbed Kougas hand and led him toward a photo booth. She put money in the machine, pulled him inside and sat down. She also explained what to do. One picture was of Kagome kissing Kougas cheek, another was of kouga pressing his cheek to Kagomes, and the last one was of them just smiling.

"I'll make copies when we get home." Kouga smiled. At that moment they both thought 'I'll never forget this night.' Kagome sighed happily as the street light started coming on.

They ended up coming home just after dark. They would be home alone for a while since the rest of the family was visiting friends, and wouldn't be back till late. They sat on the couch and cuddled. Kouga leaned down and kissed Kagome. She didn't hesitate to kiss back. The kiss was interrupted by none other than... Kagomes yawn. Kouga laughed and carried her bridal style up the stairs, went into her room, and set her on the bed.

"Sleep good my love." He whispered as he climbed in next to her. She yawned again and cuddled up to him. Just as she was about to drift to sleep she suddenly thought about when they were at the mall and her friends asked if she was cheating on Inuyasha. She too close to unconsciousness to think about it more, and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_Kagome was laying by a fire sleeping when she woke up and had to go to the bathroom. She sighed angrily and walked into the woods. After she finished her business she saw Inuyasha. He was holding Kikyo. _

"_I-Inuyasha? What's going on?" Inuyasha merely smiled and turned. Then she felt tears sting her eyes, he was kissing her. _

"_Kagome you fool, can you not tell he has made his decision?" Kikyo asked with an evil smirk on her face. Kagome couldn't move. Then Kikyo drew her bow and arrows and shot them at Kagome. She swore she could feel the arrow pierce through her chest._

"_Inuyasha...how could...you let her...do this?" __Inuyasha smirked and kissed Kikyo with such passion and love, Kagome had to close her eyes as she fell to the ground._

Kagome woke with a start, she was shaking and had cold sweat on her face.

"Kagome are you okay?" Kouga asked groggily but still worried. Kagomes reply came out a bit shaky

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." Kouga looked at her with a I-know-your-lying look. Kagome sighed.

"I'll tell you about it in the morning." Kouga sighed and agreed. They both laid back down and went to sleep. It took Kouga longer because he wondered what had her so scared and upset.

'I promise to protect you in anyway shape or form. Even if it means staying up all night to comfort you." With that thought he took in a deep breath to get her scent, pulled her closer and closed his eyes and dreamt about when she would officially belong with him.


	9. IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I've been lazy and haven't updated lately. I've been really busy but plan to catch up on all my stories this weekend. School has been a nightmare, I have like 2 tests a week UGH! So sorry again, and I **WILL** post a new chap very soon! Thanks for being patient!

* * *


	10. Night out

I do not own Inuyasha.** Special thanks to Kougas older woman for pointing out that he already met her friends. Pretend that this is their first time meeting! Sorry!**

Kouga awoke to find that Kagome was gone. He started to panic, when he smelled something cooking downstairs. He stretched and walked toward the delicious smell. Kagome was humming to herself as she cooked. She squealed when Kouga suddenly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She giggled and told him that she was cooking. Kouga smiled and sat down.

"This smells delicious!" Kouga said right before scarfing down the hot food.

"Careful you don't want to burn yourself. Thanks for the complement, I learned how to cook from my mother." Kouga had a sudden thought.

"Where is your father? I've never seen him?" Kouga hoped that asking this wouldn't upset her. Kagome smiled, which had him relieved.

"He's the ambassador, so we don't see him a lot since he's always working."

Kouga was a little surprised that the man of the house was hardly ever home, but he didn't know the customs of this time so he let it slide. But he did remember one little thing.

"What was your dream last night Kagome?" Kagome swallowed slowly and didn't look up.

"Lets finish eating first ok?" Kouga nodded.

When the dishes were put in the sink, Kagome and Kouga were sitting on the couch. She sighed before telling him the dream. When she finished telling him she had tears in her eyes. Kouga held her and told that he was there.

"I-It's not that I don't love you Kouga, I do really, it's just that remembering how I felt about him then, and then having that dream." Kagome couldn't finish.

"It's alright Kagome, I'm here for you and I will always love you." Kouga then picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs. He put her on her bed and laid sat down beside her.

"Why did you bring me up here?" She had stopped crying but her eyes were still red. Kouga didn't say anything but pointed toward the door. Just as Kagome was about to ask, she heard her mother yell that they were home.

"Oh. How about I give you a tour of the city tonight?" Kouga agreed.

"I'll go down and tell them your in the bathroom, that way you don't have to explain why your eyes are red. If your brother saw that, I'm sure he'd have a few colorful words for me." Kagome giggled and got up, then went into the bathroom.

2 hours later, after Kagome felt better, and they had supper Kagome told her mother that they would be going out tonight.

"Oh that's nice, where are you two going?" Kagome's mom asked

"Oh probably just around town or at the mall." Kagome answered. Her mother smiled, gave them some money and told them to have a good time.

Once they reached the mall Kouga was amazed at how many people were there. As well as the many sights, smells, and sounds. Kagome made sure to hold his hand at all times.

"What's that?" Kouga asked pointing to the movie theater.

"Oh that's a movie theater, we can go inside if you want." Kouga agreed. They sat in the dark room eating a large popcorn and a large pop sat in a cup holder. Kagome Cuddled up to Kouga since they chose a scary movie.

"That was great!" Kouga exclaimed. Kagome giggled

"Yeah but it was a bit scary."

"Hey I'm here to protect you, besides it wasn't real." Kouga kissed her head as they walked on.

They were sitting at the park just after sunset. Kagome leaned in to kiss him.

"Kagome! There you are, how have you been?" Kagome mentally cursed their timing. She turned around to see Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki.

"Er hi guys what's up?" They noticed Kouga.

"Hey Kouga, sorry that we interrupted you" Yuki said with a smirk.

"Hey guys remember we volenteered to do that thing at that place?" Eri said

Kagome shot her a grateful smile.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder." Ayumi said. They started giggling as they walked away.

Kouga chuckled and put his arm around Kagome. After almost a half hour of talking Kouga and Kagome left.

"What happens on a honeymoon?" Kouga asked suddenly.

"Don't ask. I don't feel like explaining that." Kagome replied blushing.

After stopping for ice cream they finally got home.

"I'm exhausted!" Kagome said taking off her shoes. Kouga did the same and walked over to Kagome and hugged her from behind. Kagome sighed happily and reluctantly walked out of arms to go upstairs. Kouga followed half asleep. After changing onto pj's she walked out of the bathroom to a nice surprise. There laying on her bed was Kouga without a shirt, wearing a pair of shorts. Kagome quickly recovered before he noticed, but was too late because he smirked and said

"Like what you see?" Kagome decided to play a joke on him. She was wearing a pair of cotton short shorts and a tank top. She walked over to him, making sure she swung her hips a little. She slowly crawled over him and laid next to him. Kouga looked a little confused but put his arm around her. She slowly put her face right in front of his, inches away from his lips.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Kagome innocently asked. Kouga smiled mischievously and answered

"Not at all." and pulled her closer so their lips were even closer. Kagome's heart pounded.

'This was a bad idea!" Kagome thought right before he turned so she was sitting on his chest.

"Hmm, this is a very compromising position." Kouga smirked. Kagome blushed but stuck to her plan.

"Yeah... but whatever would I do?" Kagome leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and got off him. Kouga looked shocked that she would say that. Kagome giggled.

"Looks like my little prank worked." Kouga smiled then yawned which made her yawn. She crawled under her comforters and laid her head on his warm chest.

"Goodnight love." Kouga said.

"Night Kouga." They both instantly fell into peaceful dreams.

Hope you liked it!! Please review! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update when I said I would but it turned out I had plans. BYE!


	11. Return

**AN Sorry, but I just realized that chap. 9 and 10 are almost the same. Really sorry, but I have a terrible memory lol. I hope you enjoy. P.s sorry I haven't updated in forever.**** Also thanks to those who told me about it.**

After eating breakfast and taking their showers, and Kouga thought they should take one together which caused him to get smacked, they announced that they would be returning to where Kouga lives, in order to break the news to his parents. That was the 'official' story.

"You better take care of my baby sister, or the next time I see you, I'll make sure you get a taste of my fist." Hogosha said. Kagome rolled her eyes and told them to stop acting like 3 year olds.

"Don't worry, she'll be perfectly safe with me." Kouga replied with his arm around her waist. Kagome could feel her face heat up when her brother looked at her. Hogosha picked her up and gave her a big hug before kissing her cheek goodbye. She also gave her mom, Souta, and her grandfather a hug goodbye. They made sure everyone was inside before they walked to the well. Kagome got tired of wearing the same old thing, but wanted to blend in, so she wore a light pink kimono and Kouga wore his armor underneath the other clothes. As soon as they got into the well, he took the other clothes off.

"This feels much better." Kouga said happily. Kagome just giggled. Then they jumped into the well and Kagome felt the familiar sensation and before she knew it they were there.

Once they got back to the den, Kouga was immediately attacked by Ginta and Hakkaku who asked endless questions. Finally Kouga decided he had enough questions.

"We just got back so be quiet!" Kouga said in a frustrated tone. They immediately backed off. They both were greeted by happy wolves. Kagome was swarmed by the pups.

"Kagome your back!" most of the pups said. She promised to play with them tomorrow morning. After supper was over, Kagome said she was going to bed.

"Yeah me too, it's been a long day." Kouga said while getting up to stretch and yawn.

After snuggling into the firs Kouga held Kagome close and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight my mate." Kouga whispered into her ear. Kagome blushed.

"Goodnight Kouga, love you." and the couple soon fell asleep. Meanwhile while the happy couple slept another couple disappeared into the night to search for a missing half demon.

"Where do you think he could be?" The women in armor asked the man with a staff. The man shrugged. They came into a clearing and gasped. Standing in the center was the one they were looking for. A priestess looked at them and smirked.

"He's mine now, forever." Then the couple disappeared in a flash of light.

"Inuyasha actually went with Kikyo to hell." The women said in disbelief.

"I'm shocked as well Sango, but how do you think Kagome will take it, if we ever find her." The couple was silent and then he took the women into his arms and hugged her.

"We **will **find her." Sango said with determination.

Kagome hadn't had a bad dream in a while, but tonight was horrible.

_She was in a clearing that was bathed in moonlight. She turned and was surprised to see Kikyo. _

"_He's mine forever now. Your just a stupid child who doesn't have a clue. The only reason he wanted you was because you were my reincarnate." The words hurt, but not as badly as it used to. Then she saw Inuyasha kissing her as they disappeared into a bright light. She was shocked. But she saw a small movement from the corner of her eye. She turned and was stabbed by Naraku. _

'_I thought he was finally dead." Kagome thought as she hit the ground._

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, and looked around. She looked over and saw Kouga sleeping peacefully She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She got comfortable in his arms again and tried to get some sleep.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!! Im really sorry it took so long. My grandpa might have had a heart attack last night so I've been a little stressed, especially with school piled on top of everything else. Sorry its short, but I hope it was good anyway.**.


	12. Sango and Miroku

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, my grandpa didn't have a heart attack thank god! I've also had musical practice plus lots of homework. Sorry if its short. Oh and I do not own Inuyasha. But where I live, we got a foot of freaking snow!! YAY NO SCHOOL!! :) enjoy

Kouga woke up and saw the women of his dreams laying there in his arms. He smiled and kissed her head. Kagome stirred causing Kouga to chuckle. He slowly got up and put on his armor.

"Morning Kouga." Kagome said sleepily.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" He replied. She smiled and said alright. The two finished dressing then walked out into the main den.

"Im going hunting with the others ok." Kouga said.

"Ok. I wanted to play with the pups today like I promised." Kagome smiled as Kouga gave her a quick kiss. Ginta and Hakkaku smiled at their leader and whistled at them. Kouga smiled, rolled his eyes, and punched them in the arm playfully. Kagome shook her head and ate some meat before going outside to watch the pups.

It was another sunny semi-clouded day, with a slight breeze.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Kagome said to Suki.

"I know, it's a perfect spring day!" Suki replied while twirling around in the soft grass. The pups continued to play and chase each other.

"Yeah only a few clouds, a light breeze, and sunny." Kagome replied while sitting down. Little Ari came over and sat on Kagome's lap, who began to braid her hair. Suki giggled.

"Wow she's really taken a liking to you." Suki said. Kagome smiled and continued to play with the young pups hair.

After the men came home and everyone had eaten, Kouga and Kagome were sitting in a field watching the sunset.

"Sister! Someone is here looking for you!" Ginta said while running into the clearing. Kouga sat strait up and immediately asked who it was.

" There's a human women with a two-tailed cat demon, and human man monk." Ginta replied. Kagome jumped up and gasped.

"Sango! Miroku! They're here! I can't believe it, Kouga c'mon we have to go see them!" Kagome said while pulling on Kouga's hand. Kouga sighed and grudgingly got up and followed Ginta.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as soon as she was within sight. They hugged like best friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Miroku walked up to them.

"Kagome, I'm so happy to see that you're okay." Kagome cautiously hugged him, which made Kouga growl. So to make him happy she went up and held his hand. Sango smiled widely.

"Well looks like you two finally got together!" Sango said while nudging Miroku. Kagome blushed but smiled.

"So what brings you two here?" Kouga asked.

"Well we wanted to see Kagome, and well...we have some news." Sango said. Miroku squeezed her hand reassuringly Kagome said with a smile.

"What you two are finally together? That's great!" Sango smiled but said that wasn't the news.

"Well the real news is...that..." Miroku finished Sango's sentence.

"Inuyasha has gone to hell with Kikyo." Kagome's eyes went wide, and Kouga squeezed her hand.

"What?" She managed to say.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but a day after you went missing Inuyasha left. When we found him he was in a clearing with Kikyo and he....left." Miroku said. Kagome sighed and there was a silence.

"Well, I knew he'd never love me the way I had loved him. Since I've been with Kouga, I just haven't felt the same about him. I mean sure I'll always love him, but more as a brother. I just can't believe he did it." Kouga hugged Kagome and kissed her cheek.

"I'm just glad you're finally happy and you're with someone who will protect and love you no matter what." Sango remarked.

"Well since you went through all the trouble of finding me, why don't you stay for a while." Kagome said. She looked at Kouga and asked if that would be okay.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Especially since they seem not to like a certain dog." Kouga replied. Kagome smiled and grabbed Sango's arm.

"C'mon there's a hot spring and we have a LOT of catching up to do." Kagome said while dragging Sango into the cave. Miroku just smiled as he and Kouga started walking into the main den.

Hey!! Sorry its so short, but I was busy all weekend. After the musical and the bands solo and ensemble contest, I'll have a lot more time to update. I still can't believe how much snow we got. Well thanks for reading and bear with me as I try to update a.s.a.p!


	13. Hard headed

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have had so much going on! Achievement tests are next week so I've had a lot of homework ugh! Plus my grandpa died recently so I had to go to the funeral but I'm okay now. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Kagome sighed as the hot, bubbling water relaxed her tight muscles.

"This is absolutely amazing." Sango sighed while sinking lower into the relaxing water.

"I know, I love it here it's a lot less stressful." There was a silence as the two girls relaxed and thought about what to say.

"So, how did you and Miroku get together?" Kagome asked.

"Well," Sango blushed "we just bonded I guess. Since it was just us we had time to talk and get to know each other. He told me, the night we saw Inuyasha leave, that he loved me. I couldn't deny how I felt so I told him the truth.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Kagome replied. She decided to ignore the part about Inuyasha. It hurt that he left and she still couldn't believe it.

"How have you been? With Kouga I mean. Are you truly happy?" Sango asked. Kagome was silent for a while, trying to think of her response.

"I've been... a lot better. I really do love him, and I don't know how I didn't see it before. He's always been there for me, always protected me, and has always told me he loved me. So yes, I am truly happy." Kagome then realize that she hadn't been this happy since...before she met Inuyasha.

"Good, because if he ever treats you bad, I'll whip his ass until he runs with his tail between his legs!"

"Sango!" Kagome said, shocked, at her friends words. But she couldn't help but laugh at the image she got of Sango beating up Kouga.

"Well it's true! You're like a sister to me and I would hurt anyone who hurt you." Sango said. Kagome couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a friend like Sango.

They sat in silence for a little while longer.

"We should get out soon or we'll look like prunes." Kagome giggled after she looked at her wrinkled fingers. Sango laughed and agreed.

After the girls left Kouga was left standing there with Miroku...in an awkward silence.

"So." Miroku said. Kouga just nodded and sighed. He looked around for something to do. He noticed the fire was low so he walked over and put on a few logs. Miroku walked over and sat down by the fire.

"She's been through a lot you know." Kouga looked up in surprise, and saw a serious looking Miroku. ( I was so tempted to say something but ill b nice.)

"Like what?" Kouga didn't know much about Kagome's past, other than she was from the future and Inuyasha treated her like crap.

"Like how she's always cared for Inuyasha, but he's never even noticed that. Shippo looks up to her as his mother, and she treats him like one of her own. I love her like a little sister, and I know you'll take good care of her." Miroku said while deep in his own thoughts. Kouga sat silent for a while, thinking about everything he'd just learned about her. He knew she treated Shippo like a son, but he didn't really realize how close they were. He also knew how big of an ass Inuyasha could be. His hands clenched at the thought of him without even being conscious of it.

The boys continues talking as the girls walked out in kimonos. Kouga got up and walked over to Kagome and Miroku walked to Sango.

"I know we just got back a few days ago, but I need to go home again for a little while. There are things I need to talk to my mother about." Kagome said after giving Kouga a quick kiss.

"I understand Kagome. I hope you know that I'll be coming with you." He said as put his arm around her waist. Kagome giggled but agreed.

"We'll walk with you to the well Kagome and we can camp and talk like old times." Sango added. Miroku smiled and put his arm around Sango. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the couple. She couldn't believe they had finally gotten together.

The next morning after Kouga had told Ginta and Hakkaku that they were temporarily in charge, they left. After about 2 hours of walking they stopped to take a break.

"I'll start setting up camp if you girls could go look for firewood and fresh water." Kouga said as he started making a pit for a fire. The girls agreed and Miroku stayed to help Kouga.

"I'll go look for water if you find the wood." Kagome said to Sango. She agreed and Kagome went off to find water. A short walk later Kagome found a nice little stream and she got out some canteens. She kneeled down and filled them up. As she turned to walk away she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. She fell and everything went black.

Sango had found a few large branches that would be perfect for firewood. She dragged one to camp and then went to find the others. She heard a stream and wondered if Kagome found it. She screamed, because there was a huge water demon holding Kagome with one of it's many arms.

"Kouga! Quick! A demon has Kagome!" Sango yelled as she got out her hirikotsu.

Kouga got there in record time. The demon roared and tried to slash at Kouga with one arm and grab Sango with the other. She threw her boomerang (too complicated to spell over n over) and hit it square in the face. Kouga jumped and slashed at the arm that held Kagome, but another arm hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Miroku showed up a few seconds later and tried to distract the demon. Finally Kouga got up and slashed the arm that held his precious Kagome. He carried her to a tree and gently set her down. Miroku used his hand and sucked the monster up.

"Is Kagome okay?" A worried Sango asked. Kouga kneeled beside her and gently stroked her face.

"I don't know. We should get her to camp and check for injuries." With that said he scooped her up and ran to camp. Sango and Miroku were running back to camp as well.

After Sango checked Kagome for injuries, they put a blanket on her and placed her by the fire.

"The only thing I saw were a few bad bruises, but nothing serious." Sango said to the worried wolf demon. He felt as if a huge weight lifted off his chest. He sighed, relieved, and sat by the fire next to Kagome.

"_I swear I will never let anything happen to you again. I'd give my own life before anything could happen to you."_ Kouga thought as he stroked her hair. Sango and Miroku slept silently but Kouga was too worked up to sleep. Eventually his eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

I hope you liked it! I thought it needed a little bit of action, and there will be more. Please review because this is one of the longest chapters I've written in a while!! Thanks!! BTW Shippo is staying with Kaedae (Sp?) lol sorry I forgot to add that!


	14. Shippo!

Hey! I updated faster this time! I had a sudden urge to write lol. I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters! Please review!!

"Ugh." Kagome thought as she opened her eyes.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" She thought as she slowly sat up. She looked over to see Sango sleeping in Miroku's arms and smiled. Looking around she noticed Kouga was missing.

"Where is he?" She mumbled to herself. She sensed shards coming and knew it was Kouga. She felt sudden butterflies and an eagerness at the thought of being with him again. She smiled to herself, because she knew she why...she loved him.

"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you're okay!" He dropped the rabbits he was carrying and went over to hug her.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he embraced her. He put his face in her hair and breathed in her sweet, relaxing scent.

"I feel fine except for a small headache." Kouga smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Im going to skin these then if you want to, you can cook them." Kouga said as he went back to pick up the forgotten rabbits. She smiled and stood up to stretch. Sango began to stir but only ended up cuddling up to Miroku even more. She giggled at the couple and Kouga looked over and chuckled too. After everyone woke up and ate they packed up and started off again.

After a few hours they reached Kaedes village. They knocked on her door before walking in.

"Kagome!!" Shippou yelled before launching himself into her arms.

"I missed you so much! Where have you been? Can I go with you? Please!" Shippo asked while hugging her for dear life. She hugged him back before answering.

"I missed you too! I've been with Kouga, and of course you can!" Kagome shot Kouga a pleading look. He smiled and said

"Well Kagome's like a mother to you, so you can come and I'll treat you as my own as well." Shippo looked like he couldn't be happier.

"Really? Oh thanks so much!" He said ecstatically while jumping out of her arms. Kagome smiled at the young pup.

"She will be such a great mother." Kouga thought. He smiled to himself as he imagined a young pup with Kagome's face, his eyes, ears on his head, and was playing with the other pups as he and Kagome watched.

"I'm sorry Shippo but I'm going home for a little while but I'll be back soon alright?" Kagome said as she finally sat down her backpack. Shippo pouted but grudgingly agreed. They all stayed there for the night and cooked soup for supper while talking and laughing. After everyone had a full stomach and had talked for a while they all decided to go to sleep. Kouga cuddled Kagome as they slept next to each other. Shippo lay sleeping beside Kagome and Kouga wrapped his arm around her waist as they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

That was also the first night Kagome had the dream.

Please review!! Thanks!


	15. We're off to the well

Hi! Sorry about not updating. I do not own inuyasha.

_Kagome was standing in a meadow. There were other pups playing with each other and running around crazily. She smiled and started looking for someone. She didn't know why but she felt that this person was very important to her. A child came up and hugged her legs, since he was so little. Kagome smiled down at the pup before picking him up in her arms. She stroked the black ears on top of his little head and giggled. The child was only about four years old. Kouga came up behind her and hugged her before kissing the pup on the head._ _They stayed that way for a moment in comfortable silence._

"_Go play momma?" the small pup in her arms asked. Kagome smiled and set him down, and he toddled off as fast as his little legs would take him. _

Kagome woke with a smile on her face. She remembered her dream and wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"What a strange dream." Kagome thought. She uncovered herself to get up but quickly retreated into the warmth and comfort of Kougas arms and the furs. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Good morning love." Kouga said groggily. Kagome smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled and kissed her. She returned the kiss with eagerness. She suddenly sat, and got up without waking up Shippo.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked, concerned with her sudden quietness.

"I had an odd dream last night. I'm not sure what it means." Kagome whispered.

"Would you like to share it with me?" Kouga asked. Kagome told him about the dream. Kouga wrinkled his forehead.

"I don't remember everything." Kagome said as she got up and started to change into a kimono.

"Well don't worry too much. I think maybe your just stressed or something." Kouga replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He nuzzled her neck causing Kagome to giggle. They stayed like this for a moment before Kouga released her and finished getting dressed.

"Kagome?" Shippo said suddenly, half asleep. Kagome smiled and picked him up. Are you ready to go Shippo?" Kagome asked softly. Shippo nodded and fell back asleep in her arms. Kagome, who had already forgotten the dream, set shippo down and started packing up everything. Kouga, however, was still thinking of the meaning of the dream.

Once everyone had gotten up and had breakfast everyone headed for the bone eaters well. They talked and laughed and just had fun hanging out. Eventually they stopped to take a break.

"Kagome I would ask you to go get water but we all know how that turned out last time.." Kouga said. Everyone giggled a little.

"Fine, I'll just cook some ramen then. Sango could find some water please." Kagome said. Sango smiled and nodded.

"Kagome can I help you?" Shippo asked.

"Of course you can Shippo." Kagome replied as she started digging out the ramen. Kouga smiled. He hoped someday to become a father. He smiled again as he remembered Kagome's dream. He thought it was a vision of the future, but who knows. If all his dreams were visions then....well...Kouga felt his face go a little red at the thought.

"Whats wrong Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He replied quickly. Soon Sango returned with water and Miroku with fire wood. Kagome made the fire and started cooking, with Shippo's help, and soon everyone was happy and full.

After camp was cleaned up and the fire put out, they continued their walk to the well. It was surprisingly uneventful. They were finally within sight of the bone eaters well.

"Lets camp right here, then we can leave tomorrow. Is that okay?" Kagome asked. Everyone had agreed so they set up camp. Once again Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist and everyone fell asleep happily. Kagome had another dream, this time, however, the dream frightened her.

Thanks to all who read! Please review and give tips, I'd appreciate it! Again I'm sorry about the wait. Sorry it's short!


	16. Luck

I do not own inuyasha.

_There was a fiery pain in her side but she continued to run. There was only one thing on her mind. Finding Hiroshi. She prayed that he was still okay. She heard the fighting continue as she got farther away from the battle. Finally she reached a clearing and saw a little figure laying on the ground. Tears sprang into her eyes as she sprinted over to him. He had scratches and bruises and had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding. She picked up the child and cradled him in her arms. She felt him stir and hope filled her mind. His blue eyes fluttered open._

"_Thank god your alright!" Kagome cried._

"_Behind you." He hoarsely whispered._ _Kagome quickly turned and saw Kagura standing a few feet behind her._

"_I knew that would lure you out." Kagura laughed evilly. She opened her fan and started attacking Kagome._

Kagome woke with a start. Trying to calm herself she got a quick drink of water from her canteen. It was difficult with her hands trembling.

"It was the same boy from my other dream." Kagome whispered to herself.

"Kagome are you alright?" Kouga asked. Kagome just nodded, unsure wether to tell him about her dream. Kouga frowned, her could tell she was lying.

"Kagome please tell me what's bothering you." He asked, pleading to her with his crystal blue eyes.

"Well actually I-" Kagome was cut off by a loud roar that woke everyone up.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she picked up her hirikotsu.

"It's a demon. It's smelled our camp." Kouga replied. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's back.

"How far away is it?" Miroku asked.

"Well it'll probably be here in about 1 minute." Kouga replied. As soon as the words left his mouth a huge demon burst into camp. It was basically a huge round fluff ball. But it had 4 arms with dagger sharp claws, a huge mouth with a few rows of pointy fangs. Oddly it was a right orange. It roared again as Sango threw her boomerang at it.

"What the hell is it?" Kouga yelled. He jumped onto the top of its head and started stabbing it with his dagger. The thing screeched and flung him right into a tree.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled "are you okay?" Kouga grunted as he stood up and got out a short sword. Kagome readied her bow and arrow. Miroku tried throwing sutras at it, but for such a huge round demon it was quick and dodged them. Kilala flew into the air while trying to swipe at it with her claws. Kagome was just about to shoot when one of its hands shot out, grabbed her, and threw her. She landed into tree and onto the ground with a painful thud.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled "Okay you bastard, you've crossed the line. Prepare to die." Kouga yelled. His eyes went red as he viscously attacked the screeching monster. The thing tried clawing, punching, biting, and throwing but Kouga was too quick and dodged them. Finally Kouga found a soft spot and stabbed the demon. It screeched and then blew up into nothing more than a pile of dust. Kouga quickly ran to Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Kouga worryingly asked.

"I'm fine, my side just hurts a little." Kagome replied while Kouga helped her up.

"Here let me see it." Sango said.

"Kagome lifted her shirt a little to show Sango her side. It was already turning red and purple. Sango gently touch the spot and Kagome winced.

"Its probably just a few bruised ribs. You got very lucky Kagome." Sango said. Kouga breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well it's already morning. You might as well go ahead and go home." Miroku said looking at the slowly rising sun.

"Yeah he's right Kagome lets go." Kouga added. Kagome nodded and grabbed her backpack. She winced a little as she did so. Kouga walked over and grabbed the bag.

"Thanks." Kagome said gratefully. He smiled at her and picked her up bridal style.

"I hope I get to see you guys again soon." Kagome said right before Kouga ran off with her to the well. Once he reached the well he simply jumped in, Kagome still in his arms.

Kagome walked around the empty house. She had found a note saying that they had to go to a friends wedding and would be back in few days.

"Hey I'm going to make steak for supper, I hope you don't mind." Kagome asked while digging around in the fridge.

"Anything you make must be good." He replied. Kagome laughed. It was only around 9 am so she figured she might as well make breakfast. They spent the rest of the morning sitting on the couch relaxing. She smiled as she cuddled up to Kouga and he put his arm around her. Little did she know what would happen later...

Hope you liked it! Please review and give me some feedback or tips, thanks!


	17. Awkward

It was about 7 pm and they had finished dinner. Kagome was showing him a scrapbook in her room.

"Wow Kagome you looked a lot different then." Kouga said pointing to a picture. Kagome giggled and agreed. They finished the book and Kagome stretched out on the bed. Kouga smirked and laid down next to her and stroked her hair.

"I love it when people play with my hair." Kagome said as she closed her eyes. They stayed like this for a few moments.

"Ow, I must have slept wrong because my neck really hurts." Kagome said as she rubbed her stiff neck. Kouga smiled and started rubbing her shoulders. She instantly relaxed, and sat up so her could rub her neck too.

"Oh my gosh I haven't had a massage in so long." Kagome said as she sighed in contentedness. Suddenly he got an excellent idea and smirked. He leaned over and slowly kissed her neck. Kagome felt her face go a little red but couldn't help but tilt her head so he had better access. He smiled and whispered

"Does you're neck feel better love?" Kagome got goose bumps and shivers down her back. He smirked knowing he caused it.

"Y-yeah it does. T-thanks." She stuttered. He slowly trailed kisses along her neck, on her cheek, until he kissed her on the lips. Kagome turned around to face him. She deepened the kiss. Kouga was surprised at her reaction. Normally she have broken it by now. He kissed her again with such passion that Kagome moaned a little. She ran her hands over his chest. One thing led to another and that night she officially became his mate.

Kagome woke the next morning with her head on Kouga's bare chest. She blushed when she realized she was naked and remembered what they had done. She stretched, wincing at the slight pain in her neck. She stretched her legs more and they were extremely stiff and sore.

"At least he went slow and gentle. It didn't hardly hurt at all." Kagome thought. Kouga stirred a little in his sleep. Kagome smiled and slowly got out of bed trying not wake him. She tip toed to the bathroom and took a shower.

She got out of the shower a few minutes later and realized she forgot her clothes.

"Shit." Kagome cursed to herself. She sighed and grabbed a towel to wrap herself up in. It barely covered her butt, but hopefully Kouga was still asleep. She walked out of the bathroom and saw...Kouga putting on his clothes....

"Shit." Kagome thought. Kouga looked up and smirked at her. He looked at her...outfit and smirked. Kagome felt her face go red.

"Stop staring it's awkward." Kagome scolded.

"I've already seen all of you so why does it matter?" Kouga laughed. Kagome's face went 3 shades redder. She couldn't think of a repsonse so she just got some clothes and went back into the bathroom. He watched her with amusement in his eyes. He finished putting on his armor and shirt before walking over to the bathroom door.

"C'mon Kagome, why don't you feel comfortable changing in front of me." He asked.

"Did she regret last night?" He wondered. He felt his stomach go into knots. Kagome sighed and said

"Well I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to it yet. Plus all you would do is stare." Kagome replied knowing that he felt bad. She finished dressing and walked out. She wrapped her arms around him but he still had a frown on his face.

"Kouga please tell me what's wrong." Kagome asked. He was silent for a moment.

"Kagome do you regret last night." he asked looking into her eyes. Kagome was caught off guard.

"Of course not Kouga! I love you or else I wouldn't have mated with you. Just because I don't change in front of you doesn't mean I regret it. I would redo it all over again if I could." Kagome replied. She suddenly realized what she had said and blushed. Kouga gave a cocky smile.

"That could be arranged." He replied pulling her close.

"Umm maybe later." Kagome replied.

"I'll hold you to that." Kouga chuckled.

"Well do you wanna use the shower now?" Kagome asked.

"Sure but I don't know how to use it." He replied Kagome walked into the bathroom and showed him how to work the knobs. She reached down and started the water, and when she got up he was shirtless and taking off his pants. She blushed furiously and quickly walked out of the bathroom.

"What? You didn't mind last night." Kouga said.

"Like I said earlier I'm still not used to the idea of seeing you naked like this out of the blue." Kagome replied as she walked out and shut the door. Kouga chuckled and got into te relaxing warm water. Kagome went into her parents room and got a shirt, boxers, and pants for Kouga to wear. She hesitantly walked into the bathroom and set the clothes on the sink counter. Kouga peeked out from behind the shower curtain.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Kouga asked curiously.

"Just bringing you some clothes." She replied.

"Care to join me? The water is quite relaxing." He smirked. Kagome blushed but decided to tease him. She walked over and put her hands on his chest.

"Sure. Why not, go ahead and scoot over." She gave a flirty smile. Kouga gave a mischievous smirk. He grabber her arms and pulled her in.

"Kouga! What are you doing?" She yelled. Soon she was in the shower with him. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her to his chest.

"Shit! I knew I shouldn't have worn a white shirt." Kagome thought as she mentally kicked herself. Kouga looked down and noticed the white shirt and grey bra and smirked. Kagome blushed.

"Kouga I should probably get out so you can finish your shower." Kagome said quickly. He pulled her closer

"Nah I don't mind." he said. He leaned down and kissed her. Kagome didn't even protest, and she completely forgot he was naked. She pulled away and stepped out. Kouga followed her and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist before kissing her on the neck. It took Kagome by surprise so she yelped. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and standing there was....Kagome's dad. He looked surprised...then completely pissed. His face went from normal to red to purple. Kagome gulped.

XD the next chapter will be so funny! Kouga'sGirl4eva and I have been trading ideas back and forth. Thanks to her I have made a hilarious cliffhanger. Review! And please take my poll on my page. THANKS!


	18. AN

Hey! Sorry everyone but I had a complete blonde moment. I forgot to make my poll visible on my profile, so if you could retake it I would be very, very happy and will have the next chapter put up sometime tomorrow. Thanks!!


	19. Kentaro is home

Hey! Sorry about my little blond moment lol. I do not own inuyasha. :'(

There was a moment of awkward silence before anyone said anything. Kouga had no clue what to expect from her father, but he didn't expect anything good.

"What the hell is going on in here!" He shouted, causing Kagome to jump.

"Um I know this sounds cheesy but... it really isn't what it looks like." Kagome meekly said. His eyes narrowed at Kouga, who was still only in a towel. Kagome grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulder so her bra was no longer visible.

"I come home to take a vacation and spend time with my family, and I come home to find my little girl with... some guy!" He nearly yelled the last part.

"Honey what's wro-" Kagome's mother asked as she walked in also. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed.

"Let's talk when everyone is...um... dressed." She said as she pulled her fuming husband away. They got two steps out of the bathroom when Hogosha came into her room as well, right after she had taken the towel off her shirt since she thought they were leaving.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Hogosha yelled.

"Calm down! We're going to calmly talk this out downstairs." Kagome's mother said putting her hand on his shoulder. Hogosha was glaring daggers at Kouga. Sure he accepted them being together but that didn't mean he wanted to walk in on Kouga and his little sister. Finally everyone had gotten out of the bathroom. Souta had almost walked in after Hogosha but he quickly turned Souta around and pushed him out the door. Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"How am I going to explain this." Kagome asked herself.

"Tell them I pulled you in. I'll take the blame." Kouga replied. Kagome smiled at him.

"No. They have to understand that you and I are together now." Kagome said while walking up to him and giving him a hug. He pulled her close and hugged her back. Kagome sighed, gave him a quick kiss, and walked out to change her shirt. Kouga put on the shirt and jeans he had worn on the last visit.

'Kagome's mother must have cleaned them.' Kouga thought. Kagome didn't bother leaving the room to change this time, she was just putting on a different shirt. Once they were dressed, Kagome took a deep breath, and walked downstairs with Kouga right behind her.

It was very awkward at first but once she explained that they weren't in the shower together the _entire_time, it was a little more breathable in the room. They even got some chuckles when Kagome told them she 'slipped and that's how she got wet.' Kouga smiled at that.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about **my **daughter getting married!" Kentaro (Kagome's father) said. Kagome fidgeted under his gaze.

"Honey remember, I told you about them.." Kagome's mother trailed off. Realization dawned on his face.

"Oh yes I forgot about demon traditions." Kentaro replied.

"Don't worry, a demon mating is equal to a human marriage." Kagome said. Kentaro relaxed considerably, obviously ignoring the part about mating.

"Well I hope everyone is hungry, I made a big supper to celebrate Kentaro getting time off." Kagome's mom said while walking into the kitchen. Everyone eagerly followed.

After a large dinner and some family night games, which took Kouga a while to get used to, the two lovebirds retired for the night. Kagome cuddled up to Kouga under the soft covers of her bed.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to talk to my mother then we can go home." Kagome said. Kouga smiled at the fact that she considered the den her home. He pulled her closer and sighed in content. Kagome giggled and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hey! sorry its short but im a little crunched on time. I might be getting internet at home so i can update more instead of leaving to on the computer. Thanks for reading! Also, i will publish the final results from the poll in the next chapter. :)


	20. Motherly advise

Hey, sorry for not updating for a loooong time. Im writing to "celebrate" school starting. Oh and the poll has decided! Kouga's parents will meet Kagome's parents. Yay! If anyone has ideas on how they should meet feel free to tell me, I'm always open to new suggestions. I don't own inuyasha.

Kagome groggily woke up in Kouga's arms. She smiled, sighed and snuggled closer. But her eyes shot open when she remembered she had to talk to her mother. Stealthily, she got out of Kouga's arms and walked downstairs. She wasn't surprised to see her mother was already up.

"Good morning dear." Her mother said, giving her a hug.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome quietly asked. Her heart was pounding. How would her mother react when she heard the news? Her mother gave her an odd look.

"Of course you can sweetheart." They both sat down at the kitchen table to talk.

"Well you know that Kouga and I are together now right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I did! Oh and congratulations." Her mother laughed. Now it was Kagome's turn to give the odd look.

"What do you mean congratulations?"

"Well sweetie I've done a lot of reading on demon traditions, and I'm not blind. I can see the mark on your neck." Her mother replied. Kagome quickly slapped her hand on the not-so-discreet mark on her neck. Then she blushed quite a few shades of red. Her mother giggled at her daughters reaction.

"Oh well um. What I wanted to talk to you about originally were the dreams I've been having." Kagome stuttered still a bit red.

"Alright. What have you been dreaming of?" Her mother asked. Kagome then told her of all the strange dreams she had been having.

Kagome was deep in thought about all that her mother had told her. Obviously she knew they had....mated. Her mother had said:

"Well honey, I think you're having dreams of the future. Maybe of you're future son. My best advise is to listen to those dreams, because dreams always mean something. Whether it be good or bad, always pay attention to you're dreams."

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Kouga asked, concern written on his face.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Kagome smiled "After breakfast we're leaving so that we can make back home before nightfall." Kouga agreed and smiled at the idea of going home to be with his mate and pack.

After a few long goodbye hugs, and a talk from her father about coming to visit and actually tell him things, they left. As soon as they stepped outside the well Kouga picked her up bridal style and took off running toward their home. Kouga was obviously anxious to return to his pack. Kagome was also anxious to tell Kouga what her mother had said.

Thanks to Kouga's quick running they had made it home in record time. Dinner was currently being cooked and everyone seemed more relaxed with Kouga home.

"Where's Shippo? I thought Sango was going to drop him off here?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Don't worry Kagome I saw him earlier, he's fast asleep. Apparently he had a long and playful day." Kouga replied kissing her head. Kagome was instantly relieved. The wolves howled and with that everyone started feasting on the large amount of meat that had been caught that day.

Kouga and Kagome were preparing for bed, as was everyone else, when Kagome decided to tell him about her mothers advise.

"Kouga remember when I said I wanted to talk to my mother?" Kagome asked, putting on a thin, cloth, kimono to sleep in.

"Yeah. Why what did you speak with her about?" Kouga replied taking off his armor. Kagome told him everything her mother had said.

"Wow. So if you're dreams are correct then..." Kouga trailed off and his eyes got wide. Kagome smiled and walked over to him to kiss him.

"I love you so much." Kouga said kissing her neck.

"I love you too." Kagome giggled "Now let's go to sleep." Kouga pouted and whined.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, if you're good." Kagome giggled. Kouga chuckled and went to lay down. Kagome laid down as well and soon the couple was fast asleep,

Thanks everyone who read! Again I'm sorry about not updating soon but at least I did. And I didn't realize this but it's been over a year that I've been writing this. Wow. Thanks again!


	21. The healer

Hey everyone thanks for being patient... again. I kinda need some help soon cause I want to write about their battle with Naraku but I'm not very good at writing fight scenes lol. So if anyone can write a little scene I might add it. Credit will be given. I'll probably use multiple scenes and kinda mush them together lol. Thanks!

Okay, a few weeks have passed since they arrived back at the den and Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku have been searching for Naraku and may have possibly found a lead. They only need 10 more shards and it will be complete.

Oddly Kagome didn't dream that night. But she awoke and immediately felt like she was going to puke. She slowly took deep breathes, waiting for the nausea to pass. A few minutes had passed and it still didn't go away she slowly got up, got dressed and walked to the healers den.

' _It's kind of funny that I know my way around now_.' Kagome thought. She had to stop for a moment and lean against the wall.

"Sister Kagome are you alright? You don't look very good." Ginta asked walking up to her. Kagome smiled

"I don't feel very well is all. I'm on my way to see the healer."

"Oh well please allow me to escort you. Kouga wouldn't want you walking around alone if you don't feel well." Ginta replied allowing Kagome to lean on him as they walked.

After they had reached the healer Ginta left to go finish up his morning chores. The healer had heard her description of the symptoms smelled her scent and smiled.

"Why my dear girl," the healer smiled "It seems you are with child." Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor.

"W-what?" The healer simply smiled and nodded again. Kagome felt like she was going to throw up again and sat down. The healer got some herbs and mixed them with some water and gave it to her.

"This will help with the nausea." Kagome quickly gulped down the bitter tasting concoction.

" I want you to stay here for a while so I can make sure you aren't sick, and to see how far along you are." Kagome nodded and laid down.

Kouga awoke to find...no one..

'_That's strange. Usually Kagome is still sleeping when I wake up.'_ Confused, he quickly got up and dressed and went into the main den to look for his beloved mate.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, where is Kagome?" Kouga barked, surprising his two friends.

"Oh Kagome wasn't feeling well when she woke up so she went to the healer." Ginta replied smiling. Kagome had told him what the healer said but made him swear not to tell anyone, especially Kouga. She was going to tell him herself.

"What's got you into such a good mood?" Kouga asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing at all! You better go see Kagome to make sure she's not sick or anything." Ginta replied quickly "Well I'm gonna go collect fire wood. Bye!" Hakkaku was dragged off by Ginta.

'_Something's up. And he knows what it is. I could smell his lie very clearly.'_ Kouga quickly walked to the healers den to question his mate.

When he walked in he was a bit confused when Kagome and the healer quickly stopped talking when he entered.

"Hey are you all right? Ginta told me you didn't feel well when you got up." Kouga replied quickly walking over to his mate.

"Oh I'm fine now." Kagome blushed.

'_Oh Kami how on earth am I going to tell him this.' _The healer seemed to read her mind

"I'll give you two some privacy." and she walked out. Kouga raised an eyebrow at her

"Alright tell me what's going on." Kagome was surprised he knew so quickly, but then remembered Ginta.

' _Ginta was probably nervous Kouga would order him to tell him what was wrong. He must have been very nervous._'

"Well Kouga...I'm not sure how to say this but..well... my mother was correct." Kagome managed to say. Kouga tilted his head in confusion while he processed her statement. Kagome giggled at how puppy-like he looked at the moment. Finally all the dots connected and his eyebrows flew off his head, his went wide, and his jaw dropped.

"You mean..you're..I'm gonna...wow!" Kouga stuttered as he grabbed her into an embrace.

"I'm so happy!" he said. Then he kissed her and howled with joy. Kagome laughed and knew that the entire tribe probably knew now. She kissed his nose and smiled. They sat there in each others arms for awhile.

"You realize that the entire tribe probably knows by now right?" Kagome whispered into his ear. Kouga growled

"I don't care. They need to find out eventually." he nipped her ear. Kagome giggled and attempted to squirm out of his reach but it was useless. He softly kissed her on the lips. Kouga was absolutely ecstatic about becoming a father, especially with the women of his dreams. They were still kissing when the healer walked back in.

"I'll have non of that!" She said lightly smacking Kouga on the head. Kouga growled in response.

"She's with child and mating might hurt the pup since she is only human and you're a demon." Kouga sighed and pouted. Kagome giggled and kissed his nose.

"Well I better get going and hunt." He sounded very disappointed.

Everyone was happy for their leader, and they both got tons of congratulations. Kagome, who wasn't used to the attention yet, blushed madly whenever someone said it.

Kouga had told her that this was their first child of course there would be lot of attention. Especially since he was their leader. There was a lot of pressure and attention being the mate of the leader, but Kagome loved Kouga, their unborn child, and had come to think of the tribe as her family as well. Everything was going great. But she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was always scared and worried sick whenever Kouga left to go search for Naraku. Whenever she asked to go along he always denied.

"You're with child, I won't let you take that kind of risk especially if we do find him." Kouga would always say. She sighed

'_I will go with you eventually Kouga. You should know me by now that I'm stubborn. I will stand by your side and help you defeat Naraku. We're in this together.'_

Thanks for reading!! Next chapter will have a lot of action...I hope.. Please review! Oh and I hope everyone's happy I made this chapter longer than the other. (Not much though sorry.)


	22. Naraku

Hey all! Thanks for being patient. I will only have like 2 or 3 more chaps after this because I really don't want this to be much longer than it is now lol. So please enjoy and review!

Kagome was watching the younger pups play when she heard howling. Everyone quickly looked up, surprised.

"Come Kagome we must go see what's going on." Suki proposed.

'_Kouga's howl seemed really serious. He must have found something important.'_ Suki thought as she and Kagome quickly walked to the main den.

Kouga was surrounded by the male tribe members when they got there. Kouga was explaining something to them.

"Kouga what's going on?" Kagome worryingly asked. Kouga heard her and walked out of the group and came to her.

"Kagome I have a lead on Naraku. I caught his scent and tomorrow night is a full moon..." Kouga trailed off. Kagome knew the what the unspoken words were. Tomorrow Naraku would be weaker. Tomorrow he would go and try to kill Naraku. And tomorrow...she might loose the man she had given her heart to. Kagome looked up at him, fear written across her face. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her head.

"Everything will be fine." Kouga promised. Kagome was silent as he held her.

"It better be. I'll never forgive you if something happens to you." Kagome whispered. He understood why she was upset. She didn't want to loose him and then their child would never get to meet their father. Kouga's stomach knotted at the thought of not being able to raise his children, or not be able to see Kagome again. But that was the reason he had to do this. Had to get rid of Naraku once and for all, so that his tribe, mate, and children would be safe from his tyranny. Was he scared? Extremely. Would he ever show his fear or worry? Not in a million years. He sighed and released his mate.

"Let's have breakfast." Kouga said quietly. "Afterwards there's something I want you to see."

Kagome nodded, knowing that they would discuss this later.

After eating, Kouga sent a wolf with a message to Sango and Miroku telling them to come to the den first thing in the morning so that they would all be prepared to fight. Normally he wouldn't have asked them to come but he knew how strong Naraku was, and that they both had something to avenge. Kouga vowed to be the one to kill Naraku. He glanced at Kagome, who was sitting right beside him. He would kill Naraku no matter what. Even if he was killed in the process he would be happy because then his children could grow up in peace, and his mate would never have to fear getting killed by Naraku again. Kouga stood up and helped Kagome to her feet. Even though she was only about a month along she already had a slight bump on her stomach. Wolf demon pregnancies are much shorter compared to humans, so they weren't sure when their child would be born. Kouga picked her up bridal style and ran off.

They stopped a few minutes later.

"Close your eyes." Kouga chuckled. Kagome giggled and did as he said. He walked, with Kagome still in his arms, close to the edge of a cliff and set her down.

"Okay, open your eyes." he anxiously said. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. Before her were 7 waterfalls all ending in a huge lake. Patches of wildflower dotted large areas around the lake. It was breathtaking. The water was a light blue and sparkled in the sunny afternoon.

"Oh my god Kouga it's beautiful!" Kagome squeaked. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave him a kiss before turning around again to look at the wonderful scene.

Kouga was about to say it was almost time to leave when he quickly jumped back and yelped.

"What's wrong Kouga?" Kagome fretted. He was staring at her, very confused.

"I felt something." He replied.

"What? What do you mean you felt something?" Kagome asked now confused.

"Your stomach moved. We need to get you to healer that has to mean something bad." Kouga stuttered as he started to ramble on about how something was wrong with the baby. Realization dawned on Kagome and she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? Oh no! Your delirious too!" Kouga then started to ramble more.

"No Kouga! What you felt was the baby kicking. Nothings wrong, it's completely normal." Kagome replied after wiping the tears out of her eyes. Kouga stared for a moment before responding.

"Really?" Kagome nodded her head and Kouga let out a large sigh of relief. She felt the baby kick again, and put Kouga's hand on her stomach. His eyes went wide with astonishment when the baby kicked again.

"It appears that he has his daddy's legs." Kagome giggled. Kouga smiled and picked her up quickly.

"It's time we get going." Kouga began "The healer will jump to conclusions if we're gone too long. Then she'll have my head." Kagome laughed and they started off towards home.

The tribe had a big bon fire the night before, but no one was allowed to drink since there was a battle tomorrow. Kouga had decided that they would attack before the sun set so that way Naraku couldn't surprise them at night and he would become weaker as they fought. It was morning and everyone was preparing for the big battle that would take place. The healer made sure she took special herbs since she was feeling stress at the moment, because of the battle, and no one wanted anything to happen to the baby.

"Kagome, Kouga will be fine. He's a strong leader and he knows that he has to come back for you and his child." Suki said. Kagome had been moping and quiet since they came back yesterday.

"I know," Kagome sighed "it's just that I'm really scared he'll get hurt. Plus he won't let me come with him."

"Well of course not Kagome you're pregnant." Suki replied.

"He could still use my powers. It would help a lot." Kagome shot back. They were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.

A little while after lunch Kagome had to go to the healers den. The nausea had come back. Kouga of course came to see her as soon as he found out. He held her in his arms until she had finally felt better.

"I'm sorry love but I have to go hunt. I'll be back as soon as I can alright?" Kouga softly said. Kagome nodded and gave him a light kiss.

"Hurry back. I still want to spend time with you before tonight." Kagome requested. Kouga left and Kagome was once again left with her thoughts.

'_I shouldn't worry about tonight. But I can't get rid of the feeling that I need to be there. Kouga always tells me to follow my instincts.'_ Kagome had finally come to a decision. No matter what he said she would be there at the battle.

'_You should know by now that I'm just as stubborn as you. And I won't let you die and I could've prevented it.'_

The dreaded time had finally come. There wasn't much noise. The women were silent, scared, worried, and sad for their mates. The pups didn't really understand what was going on. The men were anxious, afraid, and nervous, but tried to hide it behind boasting and jokes. Kouga howled to get his mens attention.

"After dinner we set out!" with that he stepped off the rock and walked to Kagome.

"Sango and Miroku are here. They have already eaten and are napping before we leave. They had a long journey here." Kagome nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm going with you." Kouga stiffened and put his arms around her.

"No you are not." Kouga sternly replied. She lifted her head

"You need my powers. If I can get one arrow at him that could mean the difference."

"Or you could miss, he'll find you and I'll loose you." Kouga replied.

"I'll hide in a nearby cave until you need me." Kagome shot back. Kouga clenched his jaw.

"I don't think so." Kagome had already made up her mind.

"I **will** go with you. Kouga, I will be safe and you should know by now that I won't let you kill him alone." Kouga ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Kagome...I just don't want to loose you. If you weren't pregnant then **maybe. **But you are so it's out of the question." Kouga sighed.

"Kouga my instincts are telling me that I **have** to be there. Please. I'll find a cave to hide in. I'll get a protection charm from Kaede, and I"ll put up a shield! Please!" Kagome begged.

"Dammit Kagome!" Kouga said in exasperation. "Let me think about it ok?" Kagome smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Kouga you'll see that I won't get hurt and everything will be fine." Kagome reassured Kouga.

"I said I'd think about it. Sorry but I have to go make sure that all the weapons are ready." He gave a light kiss and walked away.

Hey thanks for reading! Please review! This is the longest chap I'v made in a while. Again please review! Thanks!


	23. Ambush

Hey sorry for the delay. I do not own Inuyasha. And I also can't write action scenes. Sorry if it sucks. :/

Kagome was anxiously awaiting her mate's answer. Sango had woken up a short while ago and gave Kagome a small, wrapped bundle. It had turned out to be a protection charm made and blessed by Kaede herself. Sango had told Kagome she had a feeling she would be needing this, of course Sango didn't know about Kagome's pregnancy. Kouga had saw this and frowned. Kagome knew he didn't want her going but he also knew how stubborn she was.  
"Kagome come outside with me." Kouga asked. Kagome nodded and followed him out of the den.  
"Kagome you know how I feel about this. But I know that you won't take no for an answer. If anything happens to you I'll probably die because I let you come." Kouga mumbled. Kagome jumped into his arms.  
"Trust me! You won't regret this I promise. We will defeat Naraku." with that being said the couple kissed and went back inside.

Everything was silent as all who was fighting left. Kagome was with Sango and Kilala. Sango had volunteered to guard Kagome. It had been a solemn goodbye since everyone knew how dangerous and powerful Naraku was. Kouga was up front, following Naraku's scent. They set out and Kagome knew it would be a long walk.

The sun was beginning to set and the scent was getting stronger. They had been following the trail all day and Kouga decided to rest because he didn't want his men, and Kagome, getting too tired since they had to be prepared.  
"Set up camp. We leave tomorrow at first light." Kouga ordered. He had been quiet and somber all day. Only glancing at Kagome to check on her. She understood though. He was the leader and needed to focus on the ambush plan. She quickly fell asleep after helping with camp. It had been a long day.

The next morning came a breakthrough. The scent of Naraku was even stronger, meaning they were getting close.  
"Stay on your feet and keep alert he could be anywhere." Kouga said glancing at his men. Sango ran up to Kagome.  
"Hey the cave isn't too far now. When we get closer we'll take a different path to get there." Sango told her best friend. Kagome nodded in agreement. Suddenly the ground started shaking.  
"Get your weapons ready! This could be him!" Kouga yelled. The shaking suddenly stopped and there was an explosion at Kougas feet. He jumped back just in time to see Naraku appear out of the dust.  
"So you thought you could ambush me you stupid wolf? Well think again." Naraku growled as he launched his tentacles out to whoever was closest. The battle had begun.

Swords and arrows were flying everywhere. They had been battling for almost 2 hours already and people were getting tired. Kouga managed to stab Naraku in the back with a sword, only to get flung back by a tentacle.  
"You can't win! Give it up wolf!" Naraku laughed.  
"Never! I will avenge my pack!" Kouga growled as he launched himself at Naraku again. Kagome was standing to the side trying to aim an arrow. Naraku saw her.  
"Shit!" Kagome cursed as she tried to move away.  
"Not so fast little girl!" Naraku flung a tentacle at her.  
"No!" Kouga yelled and ran toward her. He cut off the tentacle before it reached her.  
"Kagome be careful!" Kouga yelled. Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw another tentacle flying toward them. She quickly got an arrow ready and let it fly. It hit 4 others and they fizzled and burned away. Naraku screamed in pain.  
"You bitch! Die!" Kouga growled and stood in front of Kagome.  
"Kouga distract him so I can get a clear shot. Kouga gave a quick nod and ran up to him, slicing tentacles as he did so. Sango and Kilala teamed up. Sango would throw her boomerang and Kilala would maneuver around Naraku. Miroku couldn't attack anymore because the poison bees had arrived not long after the battle began. So instead he began healing the wounded men. Kouga had managed to get Naraku's attention.  
'C'mon Kagome! You can do this.' Kagome thought. She aimed and let the arrow fly. It glowed bright pink as it hit Naraku in the chest. He screamed and grabbed her.  
"No! Kagome!" Kouga ran toward her but was flung back by Naraku.  
'What do I do?' she thought. Then she had an idea. She forced herself to relax and concentrated on her energy entering Naraku. Her eyes were still closed as she felt a tingle. Naraku dropped her and Kouga caught her. Naraku was finally dead. Kagome's eyes' drifted shut and darkness consumed her.

In the end only a few men were lost. They were buried immediately. Naraku's body had been burned to ashes from Kagome's power and they made their way home in victory. Not long after they got home Kagome went into labor.

Thanks for reading! There will be only 1 more chapter! Yay! My first story is almost complete! Please review!


	24. Luckiest being alive

I do not own Inuyasha. And I hope you enjoy the conclusion of the series. p.s. Sorry it took so long but I kind of made up for it in length.

Kagome awoke a few hours later in the healers den. Her head hurt but something didn't feel quite right. Something big was going to happen but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She blinked a few times before focusing her attention on the old healer, who bustling around, mixing some herbs together.

"What happened? Did we win?" Kagome asked the busy healer.

"Oh! You're awake! Yes we did win thankfully. How do you feel? Is there any pain?" She asked, slightly startled. Kagome thought the questions were normal but there was a hidden meaning behind them.

"Yes. My head hurts a little. Why?" Kagome asked cautiously. Again there was the feeling of something not quite right.

"Well my dear" the healer smiled "Today is the day you are supposed to go into labor." Kagome's jaw hit the ground.

"What? So soon?" She replied with her hands on her stomach.

"Why yes. Demon pregnancies go much faster than humans." The healer replied as she mixed the strange concoction. The healer saw her questioning stare and told her it was a powerful pain medicine. Kagome blushed and realized it was for her.

"Kouga is celebrating with the other men in case you're wondering. He will come and see you before it's time to have the baby." Kagome nodded.

'Wow. Today I'm going to be a mother… I think I'm going to faint! It's hard to believe it's been 5 months already!' Kagome silently thought to herself. (Pretend that its been that long lol) The healer handed her a small bowl of soup.

"You'll at least a little bit to eat so you'll have the strength and energy." The healer gently said, shaking Kagome from her thoughts. She silently sipped the soup once again lost in thought.

Shortly after she had finished her soup Kouga walked in.

"Kagome I'm so happy to see you're awake. Do you feel ok?" Kouga asked after kissing her.

"I feel fine. Just a little worried." Kouga smiled at his pregnant mate.

'How did I ever get so lucky?' He wondered. Kouga sat down next to her and they talked for a while.

"What do you think we should name him?" Kagome pondered aloud. Kouga cocked his head to the side for a moment, thinking.

"Hm. I'm not sure. I never thought I would have to think about names for my child." Kouga smirked.

"How about Ichiro? I like the sound of that one." Kagome smiled.

"First-born son. I like it. So it's settled if it's a boy his name shall be Ichiro. But what if it's a girl?" Kouga asked after a moment. Kagome thought for a while and smiled brightly

"Chihiro." Kagome responded.

"A thousand questions. I think it would fit if she took after her mother." Kouga laughed. But her laughter was cut short by sharp pains…in her abdomen.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kouga exclaimed. The healer bustled into the room and shooed Kouga away.

"It's time. Kagome drink this." The old women said as she handed Kagome a cup of purple liquid. She just managed to get it down when her water broke. The healer had other females there as well. The healers den was about as a busy as a bees' nest. More contraction hit Kagome and she writhed in pain.

"When's the damn pain killer supposed to kick in?" She shouted.

"Soon sweetie I promise. But mind you the worst has yet to come." Suki said trying to comfort her friend and sister. Kagome groaned.

'I am **so **going to **kill **Kouga!' Kagome thought as she was once again consumed by pain.

Kouga, meanwhile, paced just outside the main den overcome with worry. His inner wolf demanded to go in and get everyone away from her and console her. He growled I frustration.

'Damn! What I wouldn't give to go in and be with her.' He growled again as he thought. It was considered inappropriate for a male to be in the same room as a female when she was giving birth.

"Hey Kouga you'll never guess who heard about you expecting you're first child. Congratulations by the way!" Ginta said clapping him on the back. Kouga stopped

'Shit.'

"Who?" Kouga cautiously asked.

"Yukio and he's on his way. He should be here in a few hours." Hakkaku replied, also patting Kouga on the back in congratulations. Kouga growled, just what he needed to add to his shot nerves. He heard Kagome scream. It took all he had not to run in there. The two noticed this and decided to try and distract there leader and friend.

"Do you want to go hunt? Since there's probably going to be a big feast to celebrate." Ginta asked cautiously. He was afraid of getting hid on the head for 'Trying to change the subject at a very dire time.' But when nothing happened Ginta asked again. Kouga snapped out of his thoughts and agreed. He looked back at the cave as Kagome screamed again.

'Be strong my mate. I will return to you soon.'

Sweat was beaded across Kagome's forehead as Suki held her hand and told her to push. She screamed, there was no way she'd be able to go through with it. Another female wiped off her forehead.

"I can't do this." Kagome cried.

"Yes you can! Now think of Kouga and your child! Push! Come on Kagome if you can beat Naraku you can do this!" The healer exclaimed. Kagome, tears running down her face, pushed as hard as she could.

"I'm going to kill Kouga!" Kagome yelled in pain and frustration. That earned a few quiet giggles.

"C'mon Kagome you're so close I can almost see the head!" The healer joyfully said. Kagome, worn out and exhausted, pushed again with renewed strength. Howls were heard outside but Kagome didn't even notice, and even if she did she certainly didn't care.

A bunch of men returned from a 3 hour hunt. They would certainly have a feast. There were howls and Kouga looked over. His father, mother, and siblings had just arrived.

'Kouga! Where's the little one? Has it been born yet?" Jin exclaimed while hugging her son. Yukio patted his son on the back, nearly sending him flying, and looked very proud.

"I can't believe my oldest has finally settled down and has started a family!" Kouga blushed a bit. His siblings looked equally happy.

"I can't wait to see my little nephew or niece!" Aiko squealed. Jiro laughed, but was also just as excited and happy.

"C'mon Kagome you're almost done! The head's out!" Kagome screamed again as she pushed with the little remaining strength she had.

"One more big push!" She used the last of strength before nearly passing out. The healer hit the newborns bottom and wrapped it up in a fur lined blanket as it screamed its little lungs out. Kagome smiled, she was a mother. She cried tears of joy as her and Kouga's little boy were handed to her.

"It's a boy. Congratulation's Kagome I'm so happy for you!" Suki replied. It had taken 6 or 7 hours, but at last Kagome held her little boy.

"My little Ichiro." Kagome whispered as she cried and kissed his little forehead. The healer cut the umbilical cord and cleaned everything up. Kouga was notified that everything was alright and he immediately raced into the room. He stopped at Kagome and kneeled down. This was his son. He was awed at the tiny little hand curled around Kagome's finger. He gently stroked his sons face and beamed. Never before had he ever felt this much pride. He looked at his mate and at his new son, who had just opened his eyes to gaze up at his mother and father for the first time. The room was empty and Kagome nearly cried. Kouga looked into the little pale blue eyes that stared up at him. Ichiro also had a little bit of black hair ad small furry black ears that were constantly moving, picking up the sounds of an unfamiliar world. Kagome started to nurse him as she was shown.

"I must be the luckiest being on Earth. I have you for a mate, and a beautiful son. I have everything I could ever want." Kagome kissed her mate and they both stared at their now sleeping newborn son.

Not long after the couple had their moment together Kouga's family walked in. Jin gasped and rushed over immediately.

"He's so precious! Kouga he looks just like you when you were born!" Jin was nearly crying. Yukio looked very proud of his son and grandson as gently stroked the young pups face. His two siblings were quiet, neither could think of anything to say at the moment. Kagome felt exhaustion starting to take over. The healer walked in and shooed them all away, saying Kagome needed her rest.

After Kagome had taken a few hour nap she woke up and joined everyone in the main den for a huge feast. Everyone was excited to their leader's first child. The tribe had howled, waking up Ichiro, who looked around, startled. The howling didn't bother him but made him giggle. Kagome smiled at his reaction, thankful he didn't cry.

5 years later

Kagome looked for Ichiro in the field. There were other pups there playing also. He ran up to his mother and hugged her leg. Smiling, Kagome picked him up and kissed his head. Kouga walked up behind her and hugged her and kissed her cheek. The family stayed like this for a moment in a comfortable silence.

"Go play momma?" Ichiro asked. Kagome smiled and put him down, and he toddles off as fast as his little legs would take him. Kagome took Kouga's hand and put it on her stomach.

"It appears that Ichiro is going to be a big brother." Kagome said trailing off. It took Kouga a moment to comprehend but eventually he did and fiercely kissed his mate.

"Hey Kouga careful you don't want to scare Ichiro." A tribe member playfully teased. Kouga smirked.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a girl." Kagome whispered to him. He smiled and nuzzled his mate. They would be together for a long time. Kouga had wished on the Shikon jewel that Kagome would become a full demon so that way they could raise their family together forever.

'Yes' Kouga though 'I am indeed the luckiest being alive.'

I hope you liked the conclusion! Sorry it took so long to finish, but I did! I was inspired to write since I had no homework! Thanks again to all those who stuck by me and read my story. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and will review to tell me if they liked it or not. And this will not be my last story.


End file.
